Kyou Kara Maou REWRITE!
by X Acess X
Summary: Basically, I'm just rewriting this amazing anime. There will be a twist later on though, so stay tuned in folks!. AND, there'll be some yuram later on! (do not expect yaoi or the usual Yuuri, as this is a "what if" fanfic, as in what if Yuuri was more prepared for becoming king than he was in the manga and anime?)
1. Chapter 1

summery: I'm going to rewrite kyou kara maou so that wolfram and yuuri actully fall in love in the end. however there will be a slight twist not to far into the story.

HI EVERYONE! it's silverbirch here! this is my rewrite to kyou kara maou! I hope you enjoy it! here goes.

o0o

The taxis honked non stop all the way down the road. The Warm July weather just making them that much more cranky.

"I'm so sorry, I must look a mess!. my nose is all crusty and my face is covered in sweat from this horid july weather" Jennifer apologized to the man beside her. Looking over at him she saw that he had a warm smile on his face. _he's quite handsome_ she thought. At first glance she had known he was aforiner, his skin was a healthy tanned colour and his hair a dark brown.

"no not at all" he reasured her "in fact the reason I stopped and offered to share my cab was because I had thought you a beautiful and dependable woman. and about what you said about the weather I don't exactly agree with you there. This weather kind of reminds me of my own country, also in my country July is called Yuuri" he stated, still msmiling at her. Jennifer looked down at her lap in thought. _Yuuri, I like that name_ she thought sweetly.

o0o

The loud grunts of the schools karate team echoed around the hall, followed by a thundering thud of a body being flung to the ground.

"HEY!" a boys voice called out to a boy stood leaning against the doorway "yuuri, what you doing over here? your not planning on joining are you?"

Yuuri straightened up and looked at the the boy, not that you could tell with the cap covering his eyes.

"apparently they work you till the bone. your so exhausted by the time you get home you can't even study for the next day. take my advise man, don't join." he failed to notice that somewhere between the begining of his rambling, Yuuri had left not realy wanting to get roped into a confersation with this guy.

After all, you can't realy be a lone wolf if your surrounded by people can you? Yuuri perfured to be alone most of the time, to fade into the scenery and never be noticed. But then there where the odd few who tried to become close to him; and failed miseryibly. To tell the truth, nobody even knowed what coloured hair he had. he always had it covered with his black cap. even the teachers don't notice him during the redgister, they just skipped his name as if it wasn't even there. It's been that was ever scince the insident. Yep, the _incident._

At the begining of the year, Yuuri had started club hopping. one day it was the art club, next week it was the football team. this carried on for about five weeks until he joined the karate club. it was the only one he actully enjoyed. so much so that he stayed in it for about two months, after that time he had already aquiered a black belt.

However, once after practise the clubs sensai found out that Yuuri had never changed in the boys changing room and whent out to find him. only to descover him in the janaters cubordwith his gi off and his school shirt off; basically in the middle of changing. Yuuri being so surprised at the intrusion, had attacked and injured the poor man so badly that he couldn't teach for a month. after that, Yuuri was kicked out of the club, the teachers and students stayed as far away from him as possible and he was left alone.

"whats the matter Murata? listen here boys, Murata got into that highschool and now he thinks he's to good for us. isn't that right Murata?" a voice taunted, catching Yuuri's attention.

Not that far off from him were four rather sturdy, boys; probably around a year older then himself, cornering a boy into a wall. _haven't I met him before?_ Yuuri wandered, trying to recall the boy. _Now I remember! He's Ken Murata from class_. Not that Yuuri knew him on a personal level, but he remembered hearing his name on the redgister; that and the fact that he sits directly in front of him in four lessons.

"If your going to ask me for some money I'm afraid your going to be dissaponted. I have no money on me" he stated easily, his hands coming up in a "what can you do" action. opening his eyes he glanced over one of the boys shoulders only to make eye contact with Yuuri. his mouth opened slightly in surprise, _is that Shibuya? _he thought_ why is he staring?._ As if to answer his question, Yuuri lifted his chin high and shouted at the four boys backing them jump

"Oi! what are you doing over there? It better not be something illegal" he demaned, staring them down.

"well if it isn't yuuri shibuya, what are you two friend's or something?" he questioned the teen, a smirk shining on his face

"not really" Yuuri said in a monotone voice, not even bothering to hide his descust for them.

"well Yuuri, it seems you've arived at just the right time to donate some money to..Hey!" during their almost onesided conferstation, Murata had managed to manuver arounthe bullys and set off at high speed in the oposite direction.

_figures he'd run _Yuuri sneered in his mind. he turned to carry on walking. One of the boys griped him by the shoulder, stopping him dead in his tracks

"where do you think your going Yuuri, hey isn't that short for yurin?" the boy sniggered. _thats it!_ "hey, what the... ow!" one second he was grinning at his new victim, the next he was face down on the floor both hands pinned behind his back. "get the hell off of me!" he yelped at Yuuri tightened his grip.

"not until you apalogise to me" he hissed in the boy ear.

"like hell I will, guys get him!" he yelled. the three other boys quickly grabbed Yuuri, each with one arm each, only just keeping the boy under control. Next they started dragging him into the girls bathroom, much to Yuuri's disspleasure.

"you want to interfear with our rounds? then I think it's time you see what we do to the ones who don't pay up" with that, Yuuri's face was forcefully shoved into the filth, toilet water. Yuuri began to choke as the boy flushed. However, the next thing he realised when he opened his eyes, was that he was in a vortex of water, pulling him further and further. deeper and deeper into the swirling darkness.

The only thought Yuuri had at that moment was _so this is how I'm gonna die? the first person to be flushed down the toilet?_

What do you think? was it good, bad or OK? I need details!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi I'm back again! did you miss me? anyway I didn't mention a disclaimer in the last chapter so I'll write one now.

I do not own the manga or anime of Kyou Kara Maoh, if I did I would make it so that Yuuri and Wolfram actully get together.

now, on with the next chapter:

o0o

The birds were chirping hight above, while the sun beat down upon the green grass. Yuuri stared up blankly at the blue of an unfamiliar sky. The one thought going through his head was _where on earth am I?_ Sitting up, he glance around him taking in each detail. He was in the middle of a dirt trail or maybe a road. Around him were lush trees and grass, while just ahead of him was a small cluster of cottages.

Had the drain pipes flushed him out to the alps? But there where no pipes around that he could see. Now that he thought about it he couldn't see any water either, yet he was dripping wet. Had someone dragged him out here? If so why, and who?

A muffled thud snapped him out of his train of though. Looking up he saw a miggle aged woman staring at him with wide eyes, a basket of strange fruit on the ground in front of her. Grunting Yuuri pulled himself off of the ground. Reaching up he double checked that his hat was in place before starting towards her.

"where am I?" he asked, staring her straight in the eyes "why am I here?"

She screamed so loudly Yuuri almost had to cover his ears. Almost momentarily they were surrounded by at least twenty men, each with a shovel or pitch fork in their hands. Yuuri instinctivly took a defensive stance, readying himself to fight them all off if need be.

"ge hodhen!" the woman shouted at them, pointing her pale finger at yuuri "hr ders youkai!" the men took a step back, their faces pale.

"where am I" Yuuri demanded, not wanting to stay longer then nessissary. He was getting a bad vibe from these men. They all started muttering, pointing at him every now and then "don't you understand japanese?" they ignored him, carrying on giving him susspisious glances.

At the sound of horses hooves, Yuuri turned around. Coming at a full gallop towards them was a large blond haired man upon a brown horse. At first glance he would remind you of a football player, with his meaty hans gripping the reins tightly. He pulled the horse to a complete stop in front of Yuuri, glaring down at him.

"gen hof hen rs?" he asked, his voice rough and demanding. However that didn't change the fact that Yuuri couldn't understand a word he was saying.

"don't any of you people speak japanese? We are in japan arn't we?" Yuuri asked, desperate now. The man grunted loudly, slowly decending from his horse. Yuuri strengthed his defensive stance as the man stepped towards him, then as he reached out his hand Yuuri jumped back. His eyes narrowed at the man trying to tell him that he didn't trust him without using word.

The man charged, eyes narrowed and arms extended, coming at lightning speed. He was so fast, even Yuuri only just dodged him. Before he could turn around, the man grabbed Yuuri. One hand on ethier side of his head, squizing hard.

A strong pulse shot through Yuuri's body, causing him to yell out. It came a second time, a third. By the fourth the boy was screaming. The man released him. Yuuri glared

"what the hell was that for you ape? are you trying to kill me?" he screamed "how dare you!"

The man grinned, then started laughing out loud.

"Is that how you thank me? by threatening me? What a strange kid" he bellowed. Yuuri stared

"you can speak Japanese" he stated, though it sounded more like a question. The man opened his mouth to reply but was interupted by a man on a hourse shouting behind him.

"YUURI! Don't worry I'm coming!" yelled a brown haired man. He was tall from what Yuuri could tell, and slightly tanned. He was dressed in a greyish brown soldiers uniform and was being followed by seviral others, also on hourse back.

_do I know him? _Yuuri mused _I must, otherwise how would he know my name? _

His attention was then stolen by the flying skelington, hovering over the fast aproching men. Yuuri binked. Twice. It was still there

_Is this some sort of a joke?_ he asked silently.

The blond man behind him laughed at the man on the hours before mounting his own. With a hard kick he charged towards the second man.

"stay away from Yuuri Adlbert!" The second man yelled at Adlbert who just laughted

"so I see you are still playing puppets with them Conrart" he stated, drawing his sword

"I am not devoted to love like you are Adlbert" Conrart repiled bringing down his sword towards Adlbert, who eaisily blocked it.

Meanwhile, Yuuri watched from a distance wondering what the hell was going on, when something grabbed him from behind and started lifting him into the air. Startled, he turned as much as he could to see what it was that had captured him. His eyes widened, his mouthopened in a silent scream as he saw the flying skelington behind him.

"it was a nice touch asking the fly bone tribe to grab him while I was preoccupied" Adlbert complimented, aiming anouther blow at the man

"thye don't get sidetracked and stray away from they're loyalty to the kingdom, Adlbert" Conrart retorted, blocking the blonds attack.

Meanwhile, Yuuri was being susspended ten feet above the ground by the flying skelingon, wondering how in the world he ended up in this mess. It seemed like more of a dream then reality. The skelington then leaned forward, then took off in the oposite direction it was facing, the other three men in toe.

"I'll come and rescue you soon!" the blonde yelled at yuuri.

_I thought I _had_ just been saved_ Yuuri thought _now I'm wondering who the acctual bad guys are_

-x-

Soon after, Yuuri's feet toutched the ground as the skelington dropped him off in frount of a cosy white cottage with a thatch roof. The wooden door opened almost imediatly as he landed, revealing a lilac haired man, or is it a woman? Dressed in odd clothing.

Hey! I'm gonna stop here for now because it took months just for me to write this much. eah, thats how bad I am. but I feel really bad for all the people who have read this and think it's most probably gonna end up as a dead story so I'm gonna post it now even though it's like half ten.

Any way please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi I'm back! I know I've taken ages to write this chapter and update but I've been a little preocupied with school, watching animes and a new story that is hopefully going to be posted soon. But anyway I'm really sorry for takeing so long and I hope this chapter makes up for it.

* * *

><p>The silver haired he she make his/ her way towards Yuuri, who natrally took a step back when he/ she got a little too close. The individual bowed lowly to Yuuri, who was once again suspusious and slightly taken aback by the action.

"Your highness, it is an honor to finaly be able to meet you. I am Sir Gunter Von Chriest, your humble and loyal servent" he/ she babbled from their place.

Yuuri frowned at their strange speach and took anouther step back, only to bump right into the chest of the soldier from earlier.

"where exactly am I? And how do you all know my name?" Yuuri questioned the two men, still confused. The silver haired recently descovered male (judgeing by his voice) looked shocked.

"your majesty, how is it that you speak our language so fluently?" Gunter asked puzzled.

"Adlbert got to him before I arived" Conrart interupted. Gunter's expression turned grave.

"what are you talking about? We're speaking japanese aren't we?" Yuuri said. Gunter shook his head.

"no, I've never heard of Japonese. Is that your home language?" Gunter answered.

"your majesty, I'm afraid your not In japan anymore, or even the world you once lived in" Conrart explained.

"WHAT?"

After finally calming Yuuri down, Gunter and Conrart managed to usher him into the cotage where they managed to wheasle him out of his over coat and shirt, but nothing further then that, that they then placed in front of the fire to dry.

Conrart wrapped Yuuri in a sheet from a nearby bed before allowing Gunter to explain to Yuuri who he was and why he was here.

"You see, twenty years ago your nobal soal was meant to be recarnated and born into this world. However, we caught word of a plot to kill you as soon as you were born. So to protect you, the great one decided that you would be born and raised in anouther world where you could grow up in peace. The origanal plan was for you to stay there until you were eighteen years of age before you would be brought back to shin ... but someone or something brought you here for some motive that we have not yet been made awear of"

"but then, if you've never met me during this life, how can you be sure that it is trully me your looking for?" Yuuri still looked unconvinced.

"As soon as I saw you I knew that it was you who we had been searching for. Your nobal black hair and eyes quickly assured me that you were our ruler. If that was not enough, your fluent speak in our language is astounding" Gunter argued with stars in his eyes as if in awe "there is no doupt about it. You are our ruler. The 27th Maoh of the great demon kingdom"

"Ok, so why did you bring me here?" he asked

"excuse me?

"you know. There has to be a reason as to why you've brought me here, so what is it? Do I need to beat up some bad guy? Or is there some evil I need to vanquish?" a look of understanding wased over Gunter's face at that remark

"yes, I understand. There is a certain evil you need to exterminate" Gunter assured

"so what is it?"

"human's" Gunter replied simply

"what any old human?"

"no no no. You simply need to get rid of all human's" Gunter reasoned

"but" Yuuri argued "I'm human" at this Gunter looked highly insulted

"you are no human, you are our king" he scolded. Yet that did not ease the unnerving feeling that had started to stir in the pit of Yuuri's stomach.

"do I really have to do this?" Yuuri questioned. The two men had come up with the idea of sending Yuuri through the streets, that are filled with people (ahem, demons) on his own horse all the way up to the palace.

"yes, your subjects have been waiting for years to see the new demon king" Gunter gushed "and don't worry, Ao is a very tame horse so you don't need to worry very much about steering him"

"thats not what I'm worried about. I'm more concerned about them seeing their 'kind' riding on by with his face hidden from view by a baseball cap, and makeing them suspicious" Yuuri muttered

"that's eaisily solved" Gunter said "all you have to do is remove your hat and..." he was cut off halfway by Yuuri smaking his hand away and glaring at him full force from under the bridge of the cap.

"don't ever touch the hat, do you hear me?" He growled. Gunter nodded.

* * *

><p>They travelled nonstop for four hours, before the kingdom's walls came into view, then Yuuri was informed that they had yet anouther three hours to go until they reached the front gate. (844 words so far.)<p>

"but I'm thirsty" Yuuri muttered to himself, just as a little girl rushed over to them with a wooden bowl in hand. Yuuri smiled slightly at the child, reaching down to accept the gift. "thank you" He whispered. The girl grinned at him then scurried off.

Yuuri started to raise the bowl to his lips only to have it snatched from his hold by Conrart who then takes a sip,before returning it to Yuuri. Yuuri glares at the bowl, turns it, and drinks from the clean edge.

"you should never eat or drink anything that is not provided by the castle and our kitchen staff. Who knows what some may put in them." Gunter letured to an uninterested Yuuri.

"Gunter would you stop worrying, the water tasted fine" Conrart interupted. He the turned towards Yuuri before continueing "theres no need to worry your majesty, I would risk my life and soul for your well being"

"I don't wan't you to risk your life fo mine" Yurri stated bluntly "or your soul"

The three reached the wall ofthe great demon kingdom in the exact time gunter had estemated, much to Yuuri's displeasure. On either side of the road, were hundereds of cheering demons. Waving, whistleing and plain yelling ringed in Yuuri's ears, makeing him wince at the noise. He had never been one who was fond of crouds, and had alwaysavoided them. But with the two escorts either side of him made escape impossible.

"these are your people your majesty" Conrart whispered to him "they have been waiting a long time for you to come and lead them"

Yuuri assumed this was meant to please or comfort him, but it did the complete oposite.

Up infront of him, two men caught his eye. A tall dark haired male acompanied by a shorter, blond man. Conrart, seemed to have noticed them too and scowled.

"thats Stoffel Von Spitzweig, older brother of the former demon queen. He is currently unpopular with the people due to the fact that many blame him for the last war between the humans and demons."

Yuuri nodded silently. Now, if he had been paying attention to the horse which he was riding, Yuuri may not have ended up as he soon will be, as I assume you know. Because had he been paying attention he would have noticed the giant bee that scared his horse shitless causing it to high tail it's way all the way to the castle where it skidded to a halt, flipping Yuuri uncerimoniously off of it's back.

Yuuri luckly had avoided a rough greeting between his butt and the ground, thanks to a quick flip and landed gracefully on his feet as though nothing had happened. This thankfully went unnoticed by the only one present, whom happened to be calming down his frantic horse.

"YOUR MAJESTY!" the two men who were previously escorting Yuuri came galloping towards him before inquiring "are you alright" while patting him down for injurys.

"your majesty?" for the first time Yuuri looked over at the man who was currently holding the horses reins. He was tall, that much was obvious, he had dark grey hair though he didn't seem to be that old, maybe it was caused by stress? His eyes were dark and his mouth was pulled down in a horribly grumpy frown.

"don't tell me _this_ is the new demon king?" a high pitched, snotty voice broke Yuuri's ongoing train of thought, making him redirect his attention to the prince like figure glaring down at him. _What a preety boy _then Yuuri added as an after thought _or is it a girl?_

The one in front of him stood tall and proud, his golden hair blowing slightly into his plae face it was frameing. He wore a bright blue uniform, that Yuuri decided suited him well, which was tucked into knee hight leather boots. But the thing that caught the boy's attention the most, was his glowing, emradld green eyes.

* * *

><p>YES! I FINALLY FINISHED THE CHAPTER! HAHAHA! BOW BEFORE ME YOU WEAKLINGS OF EARTH! BEHOLD MY TRUE POWER! FUFUFUFUFU! (POP!)<p>

Sorry, I didn't mean to write that. Pretend as though you never read it and carry on with your _miserable, filthy human lives!_ Have a nice day, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

(I'm sorry but I've always wanted to write something like that and we all know I could never have done it in my school book)


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! I'm back! did you like my last chapter? I hope you did, and I hope the spelling wasn't too bad. Right now it's the 22nd of may and the heat is killing me. If you haven't figured it out yet, I'm not a sun person and I go into strange moods when I'm too hot. Anyway on with the story!

* * *

><p>Yuuri lay there, completely exposed for the first time since stepping foot in the unfamiliar universe. the steam rising from the bath water blocking him from anyones view, almost as if he were covered by an invisible barrier.<p>

He lay back with a sigh.

_this is the first heated bath I've had in ages! The people here are strange, but at least they have a decent hot spring... And It's reserved For Only My Use!_ A small goofy grin made its way to the teens face at the thought.

Sitting up he searched for some shampoo to rub into his midnight black hair, only to find there was nothing lined along the edge for him. From the corner of his eye, he sees a bright, fluecent pink bottol on the far side of the tub. Figuring it to be shampoo, he empty it onto his hand and starts to massage it into his scalp.

He leaned back once again and began to rise out his black locks. _It actually works out in my advantage that I have my own bath, this way no one will find out my secret_ he mused, only to be brought out of his daze by a curvy situate in the fog. He quickly dunked himself up to his nose in the water as the figure stalked closer.

"oh, my! You must be the new demon king!" she purred, in what Yuuri assumed was ment to be a seductive tone. This however, caused the king to become even more unsettled at the womans presence.

It may surprise you that Yuuri _did _in fact react to a strange, naked woman in his secluded and private bath, as any young teenager would.

Yuuri ran.

His body shot up and out of the huge room in less than ten seconds flat. A new personal record for that distance. (congrats Yuuri!)

Leaving the blond beauty all alone, pouting in the tub. This was quickly replaced with a smirk as she rewinded the event she had just witnessed.

"so the new demon king it _that_ type of person, huh?" she whispered to herself, before looking over to the opened pink bottle resting on the bathside.

Her smirk widened.

Yuuri froze at his doorway. He looked down. His eyes widened. Then released a squeal that could easily have been mistaken for a girl's.

He was still naked.

Now you may not know this, but Yuuri has a very large fear of being seen or touched while naked, changing, bathing or simply without his cap on. For this reason, Yuuri's face grew frighteningly pale.

_'HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN!?' _he raved inwardly at himself _'how am I going to be able to go inside now? While Conrad and Gunter are there?' _

The boy lifted his hand to his chin, adopting the pose of '_the thinker_' only standing up.(443 Words)

"your majesty? is that you out there?" Conrart's voice drifted through the thick wooden door, making Yuuri go into a silent frenzie.

Without a second thought, Yuuri fled to the changing room he had run through in his panicked retreat from the bath, where he found his black baseball cap and a thick towel that he wrapped and tied around his shoulders so that no skin from his neck to his knees was visible.

After checking that he was completely hidden from view, Yuuri returned to his room.

"Conrad! I've just almost been raped by a sexy blond woman in the bath-tub!" he screamed, alerting the men that the boy had returned.

"a sexy blond you say?" muttered Conrart, a knowing look on his face. Yuuri nodded once. "ah what am I going to do?"

"I mean I don't mind her using it, just not while I'm in there." Yuuri added. Conrart smiled.

"your majesty please put on this garment" Gunter said, a pair of black, skimpy underwear in hand, and a trail of blood coming from his nose.

"what are _these_?" Yuuri asked, eyeing the pants that looked suspiciously like a thong.

"they're kinda like our standard underwear. Not the best in winter but..." Conrart's sentence was cut short by Gunter clasping his nose.

"I apologise, the naughtiest most irresponsable image just flashed in my mind, I must go clear my head" he rushed before running out the room.

_did he just..? _Yuuri began to question the man's motive, only to redirect his attention the man beside him .

"your highness you smell apsolutaly fantastic" Conrart complimented.

"It must be the shampoo I used" Yuuri muttered. The brown-haired man nodded.

"you should probably get dressed, after all you will be attending a banquet in your honor soon" said he. Yuuri tuned his back to him.

"sure. but it would be greatly appreciated if you _left_ first" he hinted. Conrart, looking slightly started at the request, nodded.

"of course your majesty"

* * *

><p>The dining room was large, round and obviously belonged to a much older period then Yuuri was used to. On top of that, the company and table reminded him of the knights of the roundtable, more than a diner party.<p>

"good evening" Yuuri said, not bothering to raise his voice to make sure that everyone heard him. The grey haired man from earlier smirked, causing Yuuri to frown.

"Your Majesty, I would like to introduce you to my big brother, Lord Gwendal Von Voltair." Conrart said cheerfully. Turning he lay a hand on the blond-haired boy "and this, is my younger brother..."

The man's hand was slapped away almost immediately

"Take That Hand Off Of Me! I've Told You Not To touch Me With Those Filthy Human Fingers!" the boy yelled "And I've Never Thought Of You As My Big Brother, The Very Notion Makes My Skin Crawl!"

"as you wish" Conrart said good heartedly "allow me to introduce Lord Wolfram Von Beifield. As I told you before, my brothers have differnt farther's than I do, for that reason I am Lord Conrart Weller, and I'm not apart of the then nobles. In fact was nothing more that a swordsman, with nothing gratifying of him other than his sword skills. And the fact that he was a human"

"And he was a hot hunk of stuff" a very feminine voice cut in. The three men turned to the doorway where Yuuri saw the very woman he had met in the bath.

"Good evening Mother" they chorused. Yuuri's jaw hung lifelessly for several seconds, before he composed himself.

"long time no see Conrart darling, my you've become even more handsome than the last time I saw you, just like your farther" she stated, though her tone gave off the impression that she was flirting.

"And you my dear are as beautiful as ever" he said warmly back, her expression turned child like at the compliment.

"oh stop it with the flattery. I bet you say that to all the girls don't you?"she gushed.

_this is how she talks to her own sons?!_ Yuuri thought in shock _And I thought my mom was bad._

"Gwen your frowning again that face is so unappealing, you won't get any booty from the girls in the kingdom that way" she chided, seemingly moving on to the first-born only momentarily before rushing over to the youngest of the three sons. "Wolfy It's You! You haven't changed you're the spitting image of me! All the men here must be lusting after you"

While she was talking she had crushed the poor lads head to her bosom, leaving him to claw his way out for air.

"Mother calm down, I just saw you this morning. Besides, I'm not really into having men lusting after me" the blond said

"you mean boys these days aren't into that?" the woman questioned, apparently shocked.

"well _I'm _not" Wolfram pressed.

"YOUR MAJESTY!" Yuuri had watched the family display is silence, an emotionless mask plastered to his face as usual, when the woman decided to push her attention onto him. "why weren't we just soaking in the bath? You are the new demon king aren't you?"

"NO, I'm not. And I would greatly appreciate if you released me" Yuuri said monotonously, only it didn't seem that the woman had heard him.

"I hope you don't mind, but I just have to tell you something personal. I was hoping for a long time that someone like you would become the new king. I don't suppose you have a girlfriend?" the interrogation was cut short by Gunter literally plying the woman off of Yuuri's side.

"really that's enough, please don't fall in love with the new demon king, it's entirely inappropriate for a retired demon queen" he said.

"really Gunter you don't have to get so upset, you sound like a jealous lover" the blond said. Yuuri did a double take.

"_she's_ the retired demon queen?" Yuuri asked no one in particular. The woman smiled at him.

"My name is Lady Cecily Von Spitzburg, any you just inherited my old job" she confirmed.

"have you ever committed Incest?" Yuuri questioned bluntly, earning him glares from two of the men in the room. You can easily guess which ones right?

"You could tell? How observant!" she cried, bringing him into a breast filled hug " you can call me Cecily. Cecily!"

* * *

><p>After glancing around the table, Yuuri could tell he wasn't the only one who felt uncomfortable. Ever since the meal started Cecily had smiled at him, while he ate the food place before him.<p>

The other men pretended to not notice his existence, but that was mad impossible when the woman began talking.

"Your majesty, you came from a very distant land didn't you?" she asked. Yuuri looked at her out of the corner of his eyes, but otherwise showed no sign of having been paying attention to her, until he responded with an almost inaudible "yeah".

"Don't worry your highness, I'm sure my brother and lovely sons would be glad to help you with any problems yo may encounter"

"Oh Mother Please!" Wolfram burst out, shamelessly pointing at the unaffected boy "I will not serve some stranger from another world. Besides we have no way of knowing whether he is even remotely worthy of becoming our king"

"well then, are you willing to become the new king?" Cecily countered gently

"absolutely not! The fact is I am not suitable for the position. My big brother is the far better choice" Wolfram gesture to the man opposite him. "isn't that right Gwendal?"

"you have no need to worry about my position as king" Yuuri said, drawing everyone's attention "I have no intention of becoming this country's king so there is no need for you to argue about it"

"just as I thought" Gwendal muttered, loud enough for the words to reach the cap wearing boy "you never had any intention of becoming the new king and carrying out your duty's did you?"

Yuuri nodded. "yes that is right" he said.

"I'm afraid the king is still feeling a little confusion. That doesn't give you permission to make such disrespectful assumptions, Lord Voltaire" Conrart interjected.

"you know how many sacrifices the citizens will have to make. why should they be forced to show respect to a king who doesn't have the slightest intention to carry out his duty" Gwendal shot back. Conrart remained silent.

Wolfram stood up suddenly, his hands slammed down hard on the table.

"what evidence do you have that he is the heir to the throne" he demanded "I will not be disceved by his language, or by the colour of his eyes and hair. It's obvious. He's nothing more than a lowly little punk raised by filthy humans!"

"Wolfram, keep in mind that it's the spirit that counts. Not to who he was born. Or have you forgotten that Yuuri's farther was hand chosen by the great one while on Earth?"

Yuuri's head shot up at the mention of his farther.

"That's hard to believe. But even if it is true, his mothers still a human. I bet she's just a cheap hussy, a street trollop!" Wolfram ranted, unaware of the fury raising up onto Yuuri's face.

Yuuri stood up quickly and lashed out at the unsuspecting boy, knocking him off of his feet and on to his back, clutching his left cheek. scattering cutlery everywhere, including a knife that had imbedded itself in the floor, dangerously close to Wolfram's head by the shere force of Yuuri's attack.

"take it back! How DARE you speak of my mother in such a way, You have no right!" Yuuri screamed, his face twisted as if in agony.

"your majesty! you must take it back!" Gunter yelled in a panic, rushing over to the furious boys side, only to stop dead at the sight of the boys black eyes.

"NO! I refuse to apologise for my actions!" Yuuri stated, his nose held high.

"you must listen to reason! you must take it back your majesty!" Conrart persuaded.

"NO! you heard what he said, if he had only spoken about me this wouldn't have happened, but when you insult my parents, I refuse to let that person to leave my sight unharmed" Yuuri bellowed.

"My lord..." Gunter started.

"I'm not taking it back not ever!" Yuuri repeated

"so your telling us whats done is done and that's final" Cecily stood slowly and meaningfully to meet the demon kings glare.

"right!" Yuuri answered

"wonderful" Yuuri faltered "then the pact is sealed and love is in bloom"

_Is she nuts?_ Yuuri thought _I just attacked her son and almost pierced his head with cutlery, and she's talking about LOVE!_

Yuuri turned towards Gunter in utter confusion, silently asking for an explanation.

"Your Majesty, in accordance to our kingdoms ancient ritual, you just asked Wolfram for his hand in marriage" Gunter explained.

"excuse me. DId I just hear you correctly. I'm engaged to that snob, and I'M the one who proposed? HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?" Yuuri asked his head riling.

"slapping ones opponent on his left cheek with the palm of your hand is the act of proposing marriage in our country" Gunter stated

"you've _got_ to be _kidding_!" Yuuri shouted " I have enough on my plate, I don't have time for marriage!" Yuuri turned to the blond still laying on his back, his body unable to stand due to the fact it was shaking in rage. Yuuri pointed to him "you! say no! refuse me right now!"

"I'VE NEVER BEEN SO HUMILIATED IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!" Wolfram screamed. Yuuri watched as the boy's hand reached out for the knife that had been implanted in the floor by his head. The blond yanked it effortlessly and held it up for the other occupants to see. "I accept your challenge to a duel!"

"I'm surprised by Wolfram's behavior, I didn't expect him to act so impulsively" Gwendal spoke to his mother, who was currently watching the boys display with interest.

"I'm not surprised. After all I left my perfume in the bath. It has a very powerful fragrance that makes anyone who has the slightest feelings for the one wearing it become even more passionate and bold" the woman explained to her eldest, never taking her eyes off of the two boys.

"so is any one who has the slightest malicious thought become more hostile" Gwendal summarised.

* * *

><p>"so dropping or picking up a knife, even a butter knife is a challenge to a duel?" Yuuri asked, checking to make sure he got it right. "That's a reasonable rule. Unlike the way of proposal. Honestly, would slap someone hen ask them to marry them?"<p>

"your Majesty, shouldn't you be preparing for the duel tomorrow?" Conrart asked. Yuuri looked up from the book he was examining and gave the man a confused glance.

"And why should I do that? I have no knowledge of what sort of duel will take place tomorrow, so there is no point in me practicing something that may be completely useless when the time comes to fight" Yuuri explained. Yuuri showed the cover to Conrart "whats this one about?"

Yuuri had come to the library, finding himself wanting to see if there was as much of a difference from the world he knows, and the one he is in currently. For that he needed to know the ground rules and traditions of this country, then make judgements off of that.

"It reads, "fifty-seven ways to please your partner considering their element"" Conrart read to the now slightly disgusted boy, who couldn't put the book down quick enough. "hmm, that must be one of Mother's books"

Yuuri, considering that you are new to our world, I'm going to guess that you will be the one to choose the method of fight. Do you know how to hold a sword?" Conrart questioned

Yuuri didn't seem to have heard his question, as he continued to scan the book shelves.

"I get to choose? Then Ill choose to fight using Karate, or maybe Judo, Taiquando?" Yuuri pondered, almost muttering to himself. Conrart looked slightly taken aback, if not impressed.

"those are all martial arts in your world correct? It surprises me that you would take up such sports" he commented. Yuuri froze.

"You know of sports on Earth?" he asked. The man nodded.

"May I ask _why_ you took up martial arts?" Conrart asked.

Yuuri shrugged

"To protect myself. Or maybe it was because I didn't like being weak, being unable to protect others prehaps?" Yuuri spoke as if he were unawaer that one need a reason, or he was just unaware of the answer himself. "How do you know of Earth?"

"17 years ago I was entrusted with the nobel task of protecting your majesty pure spirit. In order to do so I went on a journey to where you were born. I returned here after I made certain that the demon king had safely arrived. Your Mother greatly impressed me. She was an exceptionally brave woman. Even though she was about to give birth, she was yelling at the cabbie telling him which streets to take"

"what? Don't tell me your my god-father who was sharing her ride!" Yuuri asked utterly shocked

"I never dreamed that she would name you after the word I used that day." Conrart continued. Yuuri stared.

"So that means that your about 20% responsible for everyone who hears my name hassling me, and then getting me in trouble for beating them up." Yuuri told the man, causing him to chuckle in amusement.

"I've been looking forward to the day I would meet you face to face for the past 15 years your majesty" Said Conrart.

"would you stop with the "your Majesty" crap? Your my God-Father. Take responsibility for the name you gave me and use it" Yuuri scolded. Conrart looked shocked, then smiled warmly at him.

Yuuri allowed a small smile, but hid it from the man's view. _why did I say that? The last thing I need is to get attached._

"Here, I want you to have this." Conrart removed a blue pendant from around his neck. "it was given to me by a friend a long time ago"

Yuuri's hand hesitantly reached out, as though scared it would be slapped away, before cradling the object in his palm.

"For me?" Yuuri questioned shyly, not daring to look at Conrart's face

"yes"

* * *

><p>The next morning came quicker than Yuuri had expected. After getting around five hours sleep, Yuuri was able to somehow dress and ready himself for the match ahead. He was now standing opposite the blond brat, who was to be his opponent for the day.<p>

"We have gathered here this morning because, the appointed time has come. We are now ready to commence the duel between these two: Wolfram Von Beifield and King Yuuri." Gunter spoke "the type of weapon shall be chosen by Wolfram since he was the one to accept the duel"

Conrart tensed, utterly taken aback. He had expected Yuuri to be the one to pick the method of battle. But it seems he was wrong.

"Wolfy! Your Majesty! Give it everything you've got boys" Cecily cheered

"oh I will Mother. I see you begging me for forgiveness like a dog after I thrash you at this duel." Wolfram turned to Gunter "I choose to fight with swords."

"That's fine by me" Yuuri stated. Conrart was confuses by the fact that Yuuri was so calm, even though he has had no prior experience with a sword, as far as he knows.

Gunter walked over to Yuuri, presenting him with a still sheathed sword in his hands.

"Here your majesty. This was the lightest sword I could find, I do hope it is of use to you" Yuuri nodded at the man, taking the hilt in hand, weighing it up.

"yes, this will do fine" Yuuri got into position "I've never held a real sword before so this ought to be amusing"

Wolfram stood impatiently, before eyeing the boys hat, still planted firmly on his head.

"Are you going to fight with _that _on your head? You can hardly see" he said with distaste. Yuuri glared at the brat.

"It would be much harder for me to fight with it off." he responded "I never take this hat off. And I don't ever let anouther soul toutch it. So I would much prefer if you stopped making obserd sugestions and got on with the duel"

Wolfram growled and drew his sword.

"Begin!"

* * *

><p>OK this chapter was started four months ago and I have been in no mood to complete it, so your in luck! I was starting to get a little bord of watching anime so now I'm gonna have a go at writing for a week. lets see how much I can write in that time.<p>

* * *

><p>OMG! I can't find one of my fav fanfics anywhere! Its one of those ones where Yuuri's a girl, it's M rated. Yuuri kisses Conrart but she still loves Wolfram. Yuuri has intercource with Wolfram. Ect Ect Ect. Do you know of it? if you do plese tell me!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Date started: 5/11/12

Date finished:

Mood: Tired

Today's fave word: KEH! (if that even is a word... keh! who cares, it is to me)

I am SO sorry that my updating has taken so long! I've been rather occupied with trying to get my grades up. And I've only just got my English from a B level to an A level, after FOUR YEARS of secondary school! How unfair is that? The theres the fact that my B in maths has suddenly turned into a D and my science teacher has broken her hip so we have to have and english teacher teach us biology. How messes up is that?

Anyway, I must apologise to those who have been waiting for me to update and A great big THANK YOU to those who reviewed and/or told me the name of the fanfic I was searching for. (you know who you are). If you have bothered to look, you will now see that it is on my fav list, so I won't be losing it again any time soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own any right to the anime, manga, plot or characters of Kyou Kara Maou!

* * *

><p><em>"yes, this will do fine" Yuuri got into position "I've never held a real sword before so this ought to be amusing"<em>

_Wolfram stood impatiently, before eyeing the boys hat, still planted firmly on his head._

_"Are you going to fight with that on your head? You can hardly see" he said with distaste. Yuuri glared at the brat._

_"It would be much harder for me to fight with it off." he responded "I never take this hat off. And I don't ever let another soul touch it. So I would much prefer if you stopped making absurd suggestions and got on with the duel"_

_Wolfram growled and drew his sword._

_"Begin!"_

Wolfram charged at the silent Yuuri, a battle cry tearing past his lips. His arm pulled to the right, before he trust it forward in a perfect horizontal arc. Only to have Yuuri block it effortlessly with his sword.

Wolfram stared in disbelief, his confusion only making him even more furious.

"I thought you said you had never handled a sword!" He rained down blow after blow upon the boy, but they were merely brushed of by swift, gentle blocks of Yuuri's blade.

"I said I had never held a REAL sword before. I never said I had never handled a sword of any kind, now did I?" Yuuri said, a smirk showing itself.

"_WHY YOU...!_ Take This You Insolent Mutt!" Wolfram yelled. He lunged, sword pointed directly at Yuuri's chest.

The crowd watched in horror as Yuuri made no attempt to dodge the attack.

"YUURI!" Conrart screamed, several others curosing alongside him.

Wolfram smirked to himself mentally_ I've got you now you wimp!_

* * *

><p><em>Clinck! Clang! Flomp! <em>

_(**yes Flomp!)**_

Wolfram stood frozen. He couldn't believe it, wouldn't belive it. He denied to accept what he had just done. He looked down at the blood sliding slowly down his hand. _Not possible._

Once Yuuri had gotten into Wolfram's striking range, the blond's sight had slightly blurred by the others speed.

The black-haired male had quickly darted out his unoccupied hand, while side stepping so that he was facing Wolfram's body sideways on, and gripped the sword by the blade slicing the palm of his hand. However, while he was doing this, Wolfram was too preoccupied to notice Yuuri's blade now held up to his exposed neck, only millimeters away from breaking through the pale flesh.

"I win" the boy whispered in the blond's ear, causing the prince to unwillingly shudder.

"YOUR MAJESTY! YOUR HAND! IT'S HURT!" Gunter's voice echoed around the whole court-yard, drawing everybody's attention to the young boy's (now bleeding) hand.

"What an excellent battle!" Cherie squealed in adoration. "your majesty fought valiantly for my Wolfie's hand! Isn't that great Wolfie?"

Yuuri's head whipped around to face the waving woman. _That isn't the reason I was fighting at all!_ he screamed in him mind at the delusional blonde.

By this time, the young (if you consider 82 young) prince was shaking in rage. The cheers only adding to his pent-up fury.

"I HAVEN'T LOST THIS BATTLE YET!" he screamed, his teeth grinding together after each word. The people watched in horror as a ball of flames about the size of a dodge ball, materialized just above Wolfram's held out hand.

Yuuri smirked.

"So you still have some fight in you? Thats good, I was afraid that was all you had, if it is I will be greatly disappointed" he taunted.

Wolfram snapped.

* * *

><p>"Wolfram! Stop that this instant!" Gunter begged, only to be held back by no other than Gwendal. "why are you preventing me from intervening?"<p>

"Be quiet. This is a good chance to find out if he truly is a fake." Gwendal grunted. _Theres no need for Gunter to get hurt because of two kids quarrelling._

"But his majesty hasn't made a treaty with the elements" Gunter gushed, his voice shaking slightly in anxiously.

"If he really is the maou, the elements will follow his orders regardless of what they are, or wether or not he has made the pact"

Gunter lowered his head submissively.

* * *

><p>"Chikyū-jō no subete no hi no ryūshi! Watashi no meirei ni mimi o katamuke, watashi no kawarini watashi no tekiwotaosu!"<p>

The flame grew several times its origional size, untill it towered high enough to reach the height of the castle walls. The flames curled and shifted restlessly. It's shape being compressed and contracted. Before long it was not a giant flame that Yuuri was faced with, but a burning lion; it's mane tossing carelessly, its orange eyes glowing and glaring directly at the dark-haired boy.

It pounced. Yuuri stepped to the side effectively dodging the beast. A scream sounded throughout the courtyard as one of the maids was hit by the rough fire.

Yuuri's eyes widened.

_Pain._

_Death._

_Loss._

_Flames._

_ALONE._

Yuuri's head lowered.

"Is this how you settle your grudges you monster? Involving innocent people in your own battles, who just happen to be in the way? Is that how humans... no. Is that how devils are?" Yuuri's voice was low, as though speaking more to himself than to Wolfram.

The sky darkened, and the crack of thunder had the watchers turn their attention to the air, that suddenly began to whip around their king. The rain hammered down upon him. Yet not getting past his large rimmed hat.

"Not only were you not honorable enough to accept the defeat you so rightly deserved, but you involved a harmless passer-by" as he spoke, Yuuri's hair spilled from his hat, lengthening until it reached his ankles. His eyes sharpened and stared into the emerald eyes of the blond prince before him. "You coward. You selfish pig. You are but a fool who would destroy the families of many as though they were less than petty dogs. Though I swore to never shed the blood of another, I have been left with no choice. I will kill you now!"

The previously falling rain instantly froze in mid-air before launching at the dark figure. Each drop melding together creating a large snake-like structure. It;s teeth like those of a primitive creäture, it;s body twisting and winding itself into a tight coil; ready to spring at a moments notice.

Wolfram cried out in pain as a second snake slithered up his body before lifting him into the air. The water creature leered down at him through empty eyes, awaiting it's master's command to kill.

"Wolfram Von Beilfield. I command you to change your ways and revert back to the innocent child you once were so as to regain your previously taught morals and humanity. I will forgive you only this once for I am merciful if nothing else. If you yet again ignore my warning and betray my trust, I shall kill you, this I swear..." Yuuri's voice faded along with the dark clouds hovering over the castle.

The snake holding Wolfram disintegrated and the young nobel fell, just as ungraciously as the king.

"Your Majesty!/Yuuri!" The voices of Conrart and Gunter melded together as they rushed to the passed out boy's side.

"Don't touch him!" Wolfram bellowed, causing the men to freeze and turn to the blond in hopes of an explanation. "He is my fiancé, and therefore my responsibility and possession. I will not forgive anyone who dares to try to tempt him in or outside of my presence"

As he spoke, the blond had bent down and scoped up the boy in his arms. _He's so light. As though he had the body of a girl._ Another thought struck him _Or as though he has not eaten a decent meal in months._

* * *

><p>The others watched bewildered as the bratty prince carried their beloved king towards the infermary. Gwendal grunted, catching Conrart's attention.<p>

"His control was impressive. I now know that the boys soul is genuinly our kings"

"Was there really any doupt?" Gunter asked, a look of adoration in his eyes.

Gwendal frowned; turning his back on the others and heading back towards his office.

* * *

><p>I AM SO GLAD THAT IS OVER! Do you realise how long it took me to write this chapter? I almost gave up, but I pulled through in the end. Yes Yes, please hold your aplause til the very end everyone. Now<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Date started: 24/12/12

Date finished: 21/01/13

Mood: Craving Chocolate

Today's fave word: Sword

Notes: It has come to my attention that my version of Yuuri has not been caught by the audience. I had wanted him to seem more distant, hesitant and less trusting towards the others in the castle, but I guess that the way I write does not get that accross clear enough. In chapter eight at the end, I will try and get the reader to question My Yuuri by his actions just before the chapter ends, so please try and bare with me until then. Thank You.

Disclaimer: I do not own the manga nor the anime Kyo kara maou (or however you want to spell it)

* * *

><p>The pale light shone obnoxiously into the royal bedchamber, the beams leading to the pale face of the sleeping king. The room was covered with royal blue, green and yellow drapes, that also framed the double which the new royal was resting in.<p>

The squeal of unoiled hinges sounded in the silent room. Yuuri twitched at the sound. Gunter stepped within the room and looked towards the occupied window, nodded silently to said figure and closed the door.

_It's so warm _Yuuri's drowsy mind thought. He snuggled deeper into the cushion. _I wish my futon was this soft, and why do I have to have such a thin blanket at home? _Yuuri's body stiffened. _At home? This isn't my bed._

The tought made Yuuri's body sit upright from his layed down position.

"Where am I?" he asked. Gunter jumped.

"Your majesty! Your finally awake!" he gushed, rushing to the boys side. Yuuri shuffled back up the mattress, trying to put some distance between them.

"Why am I still here? I should have woken up by now!" he raged. He glared at the disheartened male.

"Your Majesty? Are you alright? You must be confused after your long slumber"

"How long was I asleep?"

"Three days, my lord"

Yuuri's eyes widened. Turning away from Gunter he lifted the duvet and swung his legs over the beds edge.

"Your Majesty? What is wrong? You can't leave in your condition!" It was then that Yuuri noticed his now finely wrapped hand that he had sacrificed to win the fight three day prior. Upon seeing it, Yuuri's other hand reached up to check his hat was still in place.

He let out a breath of relief feeling it placed securely on his head.

"I need to go back" was his simple answer before heaving himself up on to his feet. Checking his balance he took a small step forward, only to suddenly jerk and face plant into the thick carpets bellow.

"Your Majesty! As I said, you are in no condition to move around so much at this moment in time!" Gunter scolded as he reached down to help the poor boy up. However it almost immediately retreated when the boy's hand slapped it away.

"No. I need to get back to the real world, I've spent too much time here already. If I stay here a moment longer I'll be late for..." Yuuri trailed off.

"Real world? But your majesty, this _is_ the real world. This is your kingdom, this land and it's people all belong to you, and as such they look to you for instruction and guidance..." Gunter stated. Yuuri wasn't listening. The boy had resorted to crawling as the man waffled on, trying to make his escape.

A pair of brown, knee high, leather boots stepped into Yuuri's area of vision. Their owners voice sounded out, effectively snapping the dippy male out of his lecture.

"Gunter! If you are not going to be useful then please leave. Your lecture is only making His Majesty leave even more!"

Gunter looked up at him.

"But Wolfram! His majesty..." he was once again cut off.

"...Is MY fiancé, and as he is such I am more than qualified to make sure that he stays in bed and gets the rest that he needs to recover." As the two were speaking, Yuuri had once again began to crawl towards the exit. But Wolfram's sharp eyes had apparently caught the movement, as one of his boots had pressed down on the boy's back, pinning him to the floor.

_Damn Brat! _Yuuri growled mentally_ I was almost home free! Stupid blonde bishie!_

Gunter stared at Wolfram for a minute, before nodding and making his way towards the door. Halfway through the door he stopped and turned towards the two.

"You'll, call if you need me won't you?" he asked hesitantly. Wolfram nodded wordlessly. Gunter smiled gently and closed the door.

Once he was sure the man had left, Wolfram removed his foot from Yuuri's back. Yuuri glared up at his.

"What is wrong with you? I need to go home! I have business to carry out there!" Wolfram ignored him and knelt down beside the fuming boy.

"I cannot allow you to leave while you are injured Yuuri" he stated simply. He reached out to pick Yuuri up.

"Why do you care anyway?" Yuuri growled. Wolfram froze. His blonde hair shadowed his face, making it impossible for Yuuri to see his expression.

"Why, You ask?" he muttered. Yuuri tried to shuffle away from the prince, only to jump as he sudden;y jerked his face up to glare at him.

"Because I'm your fiancé! Now stop being a wimp and let me put you back to bed!" he shouted. Yuuri's eyes widened under the rim of his cap. turning away he began top crawl as fast as he could trying to get away from the blonde. But to his misfortune, he wasn't able to get very far in his condition before the boy picked him up by the waist.

Yuuri immediately began to toss and tuck like a child throwing a tantrum, trying to get away. Wolfram scowled down at the disobedient boy.

"Stop struggling wimp!"

"No! I have to get home! He's counting on me to be there on time!" Wolfram stiffened, his eyes once again retreating behind his hair line.

"'he'? Yuuri, who is this man you are speaking of?" Wolfram growled, his hold on the boy tightening. "You cheating wimp! You proposed to me less then a week to go and your already cheating on meme with another man? Your mine! I own you! You don't see me going off and flirting with other men while you were ill and injured do you? How could you Yuuri?!"

By now Wolfram was practically shaking Yuuri into unconsciousness. His flames flaring wildly around them, licking at the carpet bellow.

"What are you talking about? Just a few days ago you were trying to kill me, now you want to marry me? The the hell is wrong with you?" Yuuri demanded "And also, does it not bother you at all that I am also a _guy?_" the last word came out strained, as though Yuuri himself was trying to come to terms this this fact.

Wolfram froze, looking down at Yuuri in a confused stare.

"Why would that bother me? It is quite common for two people of the same-sex to get married is it not?"

Yuuri's eyes widened.

"You don't care?" he seemed shocked.

"Of course not! And neither should you. I don't care about appearance or gender, what matters is your strength and personality" Wolfram scoffed. His grip lightened slightly, then he pulled Yuuri's legs up so that he was carrying him bridal style.

"What are you doing?" Yuuri squeaked, shifting uncomfortably in his hold. Wolfram just 'humph'ed and proceeded to carry Yuuri back to bed.

"Go to sleep yuuri" he whispered, covering the boy with the thick sheets. "We'll talk later"

Yuuri moved to get out of the bed again, but was pushed down by the shoulders.

"Sleep" Wolfram insisted. Yuuri frowned but did not reply. Letting out a breath of annoyance, Yuuri closed his eyes, not needing to wait long for sleep to cease him.

* * *

><p>It wasn't for another four hours that Yuuri once again awoke, but when he did the first thing he saw was Wolfram sat leisurely in a chair beside the bed. The light, now a beautiful orange colour, catching his slightly ruffled golden locks, making his face seem to glow. His face was down turned, a small book poised elegantly in the palm of his right hand. The other hand resting gently on his lap.<p>

_He looks like an angel._ Yuuri shuck the thought away with a curt _Looks can be deceiving._

Wolfram, hearing the creak of the bed, turned to see Yuuri staring at him from his place on said bed. His eyes were dark and distant, as though not seeing what was right in front of him. Wolfram raised a brow at the boy in question, before placing his book down on the small side table beside him.

"Your awake" The sudden noise awoke Yuuri from his thoughts, bringing him back to the present.

"You said we would talk when I woke up. Were you sat there this entire time?" Wolfram stayed silent, believing the answer was obvious. Yuuri carried on, "What was it you wished to tell me?"

Wolfram rose from his seat, then proceeded to wait for Yuuri to sit up straight on the mattress, before informing him of the news.

"A few hours ago, Sir Weller and Sir Voltaire left for a bordering village. There was news of another village trying to raid them, and the fact that Conrart favors that village does not help the issue." Wolfram said it monotonously, trying to be as formal as possible.

Yuuri's eyes had widened slightly at the fact that two villages had attacked each other.

"Were there any deaths? Injuries?" he asked frantically, Wolfram scoffed.

"I've never heard of conflict without injuries"

Wolfram's eyes widened considerably when Yuuri sprung out of bed and pounced onto his chest, the blow sending him crashing onto his back, the boy still clutching at his uniform on top of him.

"Take me there!" Yuuri demanded, his eyes wild "Take me to the village that was attacked, I need to see the damage for myself!"

* * *

><p>The sound of galloping hooves thundered in Yuuri's ears, as he unwillingly clung to Wolfram's back. The blond had insisted that Yuuri rode with him on account that he was a "wimp" who could not ride a horse. Yuuri, had argued that this was not the case, and he could in fact ride a horse. Wolfram had ignored him and short-temperedly pulled him onto the back of his saddle.<p>

Behind them, rode the members of Wolfram's private army, each of them donned in blue uniforms identical to Wolfram's.

_Though non of them look as good in them as Wolf does _Yuuri's mind thought, only to be brushed aside almost as soon as it came to mind. _I don't have the right, nor the time to be getting attached in any shape or form. As soon as that portal thing opens up again I am leaving and getting back to reality. I have a job... jobS to do._

* * *

><p>"Your Majesty! Your majesty? Where are you?" Gunter skurried back and forth in Yuuri's, now empty, bedroom. A whine escaped his mouth, attracting the attention of the passing maids.<p>

"Is His Majesty Yuuri missing?" one whispered. The other two shrugged.

"Don't know, but I haven't seen Sir Wolfram since yesterdays meal" the second piped up.

"You don't supposed they..." the third trailed off.

"With Wolfram's temper it's possible that seeing his mother flirt with his caused him to snap and..." the first started.

"...Eloped as love birds often do to do the unmentionables!" the second exclaimed. The three of them blushed, hands to their cheeks as they envisioned Yuuri and Wolfram hiding out in a quaint cottage in the middle of the forest, load moans sounding out from inside.

All three of them now had a small trail of blood dripping from their noses.

"But then what about Sir Gunter?" the third questioned. The two others looked at her.

"A Love Triangle!" they exclaimed in chorus.

"Ah! But then Sir Gwendal..." The second trailed off, seeing as the other two were still daydreaming of the love triangle between Yuuri, Wolfram and Gunter, trying to decide who to rout for.

* * *

><p>They had been riding for five hours now, having left the castle at around five in the morning, it was now about ten if Yuuri was correct about the positioning of the sun. Unless the sun comes and goes differently in this world, he wouldn't know. There was no way that he was gonna ask Wolfram about it, he'd probably only insult him again.<p>

"Theres the village" Wolfram cut through Yuuri's thoughts, he stopped a moment to catch his bearings before seeing the black smoke about two miles in front of them. Yuuri could make out the amber glow of the flames engulfing the village even from this distance, and the pitch black smoke rising up did nothing to conceal the activities going on over there.

Yuuri's eyes narrowed into slits.

"This can't be. My brother headed over there ages ago, theres no way the village should still be in chaos" Wolfram stated in bewilderment. Yuuri felt a tick mark appear in his brow when he realised that Wolfram hadn't mentioned Conrart in his statement, and was about to bonk him on the back of his head when a voice interrupted him.

"Little Lord Wolfram, still as naïve as ever I see" Adlebert said leisurely, riding over to them two other men in tow. "You really believe that your brother can gain control in any situation?"

_Isn't he?_ Yuuri acknowledged the man. Blonde hair, thick eye-brows, deep scowl. _Yep! It's the same guy alright._

"Your name is Adlebert, correct?" Yuuri guessed still scowling from the effort of recalling the mans name.

"It is indeed, you have a good memory for a sniveling idiot such as your self." The man sneered. Yuuri glared.

"What are you implying? I have a rather good educational background actually, not my fault if I don't understand this place at all. On top of that you people come up with the strangest names" Yuuri uttered the last part, speaking more to himself than the man.

Yuuri turned his face away from the man, not wishing to see his face right now, and discovered the rigid Wolfram glaring daggers at the buff man.

His blond locks were now clinging to his forehead with the amount of sweat coming from his pores. His muscles pulled so taught that if Yuuri touched them he was sure they would snap. The blondes hands clutched the reins tightly in his hands, like a child protecting their favorite toy from another thieving child, afraid it would be stolen.

Looking around at the other men, he noticed they were all in a similar position. Yuuri frowned.

"Are you alright? Your sweating an awful lot" Yuuri asked, eyebrows once again furrowing.

"Oh how humiliating for you Wolfram. You worked so hard hand selecting these powerful magic welders and training them yourself; only to fall for the magic containment trick. Any _good_ or _experienced_ soldier would have brought along at least one soldier who could neutralize it." Adlebert teased, a sinister smile in place.

WOlfram was shaking now from the effort it took to not pass out. Yuuri saw the pain reflected in his green eyes. Yuuri's eyes turned dark momentarily, before returning to their passive state.

"This is your doing isn't it? Your doing something to restrain them aren't you?" it was more of a statement than a question, Yuuri already knew without a shadow of a doubt that these men were responsable for the brats suffering.

"It is so, but the really question is how were you able to get Goldie locks here to give you a ride?" Adlebert asked "Everyone knows he won't so much as wag his tail for anyone but his darling mother and older brother."

Yuuri reared back, slightly taken aback by the mans insult.

"That is non of your concern. More importantly, how is it you know of him and his private matters?" Yuuri brushed the question off. Not finding any good reason to answer him.

"I myself was a member of the demon tribe long ago, until I realized how vicious and monstrous they truly are. Now I have cut all ties with them and wish to end them." He explained, bitterness noticable in his voice. "That is why I have come to rescue you"

Yuuri stayed silent, but faltered slightly. Adlbert smirked upon seeing the expression on the boy's face. _Good, they haven't managed to brain wash him yet._

"After all, you were forced out of your home world to become their demon king weren't you?" Adlebert slowly made his way toward the boy, still sitting high and mighty upon his horse. " The demon king is a title of the sole enemy of the human race, don't you find it unfair that they are turning you into such a monster!"

WIth each word his tone turned darker, and his volume rose. His own malice seeping into his words.

"They're turning you into a traitor to your own kind. They only want a monarch so that the humans will hate you instead of them! That's all they want you for! You yourself are just a ordinary human! The containment spell didn't work on you after all, it makes sence, right?"

"Don't believe him Yuuri! Don't listen!" Wolfram burst out, startling Yuuri and efficiently cutting off Adleberts speech. "Don't listen to conniving babble, he's a traitor to the demon tribe, he's only trying to convince you to join his side..."

His words trailed off. Yuuri covered his mouth with is hand.

"Don't speak" Yuuri snapped, causing Wolfram's eyes to widen, believing he had fallen for Adlebert's speech. His eyes watered slightly.

"NO! Yuuri I..." Yuuri stopped his begging by catching his tongue between his fingers.

Yuuri glared at the blond viciously. Tears threatened to fall from Wolfram's eyes.

"It hurts to talk right? Then don't speak when your body's already in this much pain you stupid brat" Yuuri snapped, concern lacing his words, though he tried to hide it by using the authoritative voice Yuuri often had to use when checking in at the base back on Earth.

"That's right you honorable third son" Adlebert interrupted, pointing the tip of his sword at the blond's neck. "It must be tough for you to be at such a terrible disadvantage. Just because your magic level is to high that you're struggling to maintain your conscious mind. You always say 'what harm can humans do? The only real problem is that they resist us', right? Would you like to know who it was who set fire to the village? It was the humans."

Wolfram gasped for breath, Yuuri had released his tongue when Adlebert had neared. Yuuri had nudged the horse slightly, so that the horse shifted, now making Yuuri closer to the man than Wolfram, shielding him.

"The humans that you detest so much are turning your land into a sea of fire" In the distance the sounds of screaming and cheers echoed in Yuuri's ears. His body shook, his darkened eyes hidden by the rim of his cap and his dark bangs that had slipped from under the hat.

"Why?" Yuuri muttered. Drawing the attention of the others. "Why are people always so desperate to satisfy themselves? Do they not realise that there are also others who are suffering? Why are they so quick to hurt others? Do they no think about the consequences of their actions, that for every man that is killed, a father, son husband, friend is lost? Why are people like this?!"

Adlebert shrugged "It's simple really. The people who are suffering down there aren't human."

Yuuri glared "What do you mean?"

"The village being attacked had sided with the demon tribe, and anyone who does that can't be human"

"I don't understand" Yuuri muttered dejectedly.

"That's alright" Adlebert comforted, not sounding the least bit sincere. "You don't have to understand. All you need to know is that I've come to rescue you and send you back to your world. You don't belong here and you know it, so hurry up and come with me"

Yuuri stared at the hand offered to him, the glanced at Wolfram's private army, so powerless they were practically sliding off their horses, then at Wolfram who was about to open his mouth to talk, but thought better of it when he saw Yuuri looking at him.

Yuuri turned back to Adlebert. He slapped the hand away. Aldlebert scowled and was about to open his mouth to shout when Yuuri interrupted him.

"I don't need your help to dismount a horse you pompous jerk" Yuuri muttered. Turning his back to the man and bringing his left leg over the horse while keeping a grip on the saddle to steady himself.

Adlebert smirked.

As soon as Yuuri got his balance, he brought his hand back and slapped the horsed behind, startling the horse, making it take off, the others following it obediently.

"Yuuri...!" Wolfram shouted, straining his voice to be heard over the sound of the horses as they ran full pelt.

Yuuri turned to the burly man once the horses had sped out of sight.

"Whats the matter boy?" Adlebert grumbled, seeing the determined look on his face.

"I only wish to say that quite frankly I really don't want to join up with you. Your the type of person I hate the most, in this world or any other." Yuuri stated, his hat now sitting lopsided on his head from the ruckus with the horse.

"So that's how you feel about it, huh? Well then, I guess I have no choice" He grumbled, dismounting from his horse. "I'll just have to kill you now"

Yuuri jumped back a couple feet at the word "kill", his eyes now trained on the man.

"Where you not just moments ago telling me you would send me home? You must be bi-polar, more so than Wolfram. Let me guess, you didn't take your meds this morning did you?" Yuuri asked in all seriousness, eyeing the man as he drew his golden hilted sword from it's sheeth.

"I lied" He stated simply, charging at the boy. His arms lifted and swung the sword in a large arc, Yuuri dodging to the side moments before it hit him. His hand immediately snapped out and hit hard at the top of the mans beefy shoulder, hitting his pressure point dead on.

The sword clattered noisilly to the ground, it's wielder landing next to it, clutching his now limp arm.

"You brat! You...!" Adlebert began, stopping when he looked up at the boy. During the scuffle, the Yuuri's lose hat had fallen leaving Adlebert to stare wide eyed at the child before him.

Yuuri's eye brow rose, wondering what had the man so startled. He lifted his hand to scratch his head in confusion, only to find his cap missing. His eyes widened.

Turning he saw his cap lying on the ground and dove for it, hiding away his dark hair and his eyes from the world. Turning back, he saw the man stare in amazement, and glared.

"You saw" He muttered threateningly. Taking a menacing step towards the man he lifted his chin so that he was looking down at the man.

"Y-Your..." Adlebert began.

"YOUR MAJESTY!" A voice yelled in the distance. Yuuri's head snapped towards the sound, giving Adlbert a chance to mount his horse and begin to escape.

"Yuuri! I Found you!" Conrart declared as he halted the horse beside the boy.

Yuuri grumbled in his head, _why'd he have to show up NOW of all times? Now that guys gotten away!_

"Follow him men!" Conrart ordered pointing several others in the direction of the escaping man. They immediately took off after him.

When Yuuri finally turned to see Conrart, he was pulled into an embrace. The boys eyes widened at the unnecessary contact.

"I'm so relived your save Your Majesty" Conrart smiled. Yuuri frowned up at him.

"It's Yuuri! I've told you, since you were the one to give me this name it's rather disrespectful if you don't use it!" he scolded, earning a chuckle from the older man.

Yuuri's attention was drawn away at the sound of galloping hooves coming to a stop. Turning his head he saw Wolfram sending him a heated glare from his place beside his horse.

"Are you Ok Wolfram? Your not still hurting from that spell are you?" Yuuri asked, pure concern escaping him accidentally. Wolfram merely huffed and stuck up his nose. Still aiming a glare at the arms wrapped around the boy.

Conrart tightened his hold noticeably just to spite the brat. Wolfram's fac turned red.

"I'm fine! You should be more concerned about yourself, you being a wimp and all" He snapped.

"Leave him be. If he's still sore it's his own fault, he had no authorisation to bring you unknowing into a war zone" Conrart said, frowning at his younger brother.

"That doesn't matter. If Wolfram hadn't brought me, I would have left the palace by my self and most probably ended up lost. Compared to that, this is a rather favorable out come if you ask me" _Other than the fact that Adlebert now knows my secret. Oh well, not as if I'm planning on staying in this world for much longer anyway._ Yuuri brushed it off.

"Very well then, shall we head towards the village? I would like you to be checked over by a doctor for injuries. You will ride with me, Yuuri"

This started a rant between the two brothers that lasted around half an hour before Yuuri wordlessly mounted Wolfram's horse and rode off, leaving the men to argue. until they realised that the now had to share Conrart's horse, and for Wolfram to find out that Yuuri Really _could _ride a horse.

"Maybe the wimp, isn't as much of a wimp as I make him out to be" Wolfram muttered.

* * *

><p>I apologize that this chapter has taken so long to write, I'm sure some of you are rather ticked off at me because of it. That's alright. I am too. I am truly unworthy to have such patient readers. But schools been a bit confusing, and with the snow I never know if were going to school the next day or not. On top of that I've started a new story. "Stuck Like Glue" It's a One Piece fanfic, so if you like the anime please feel free to read the first chapter, though the updating on there will most probably be as slow as this story. Sorry! -_-'<p>

On another note, what do you think about the exchange between Adlebert and Yuuri? What do you think the secret that Yuuri is hiding is? To be honest, I find it a bit obvious (he had horns, hehe!) I'm joking) but I have to ask anyway. Also, why do you think Yuuri is so desperate to get home?

Please if you have any questions regarding the story, or wish to share with me your theories of where this story is heading review! Though I won't tell you if your guesses are correct, that would just ruin the surprise!


	7. Chapter 7

Date started: 23/01/12

Date finished:

Mood: cold (Snow is falling, all around me)

Today's fave word: wonderland

Notes: the first 575 words in this chapter were written in history class when we were supposed to be doing our assessments on the Vietnam war. Not that my teacher noticed, he was too busy telling people to be quiet.

Also, I AM SOOOOO SORRY THIS CHAPTER HAS TAKEN SO LONG TO WRITE! I know I shouldn't make excuses or complain, but I've been really anxious because I'm doing my work experience this week you see. And there have been several issues with my placement. The health and safety people who overlook the work experience had a nit pick at my placement as I will be working at a "Pregnancy And sexually Transmitted Diseases Clinic", which I found absurd, as I am not going to go around and ask for *** when I know fully well what I could get. Then there's also the case of me being Asexual, so I wouldn't be attracted to anyone there in the first place.

Anyway, enough of my rambling and on with the story!

* * *

><p>The few nurses that were helping the injured, hurried back and forth from man to man. The sound of their clothing rubbing against each other faintly reaching Yuuri's ears with every step they took.<p>

Yuuri had eventually caved in and allowed said nurses examine him from head to toe (keeping his clothes on mind you) if only to shut Conrart up. When he and Wolfram had finally caught up to he had continuously begged Yuuri to go to the medical tent, insisting that Adlebert was a sneaky traitor who had, more than likely, cast another spell other than that which had affected Wolfram and his men.

Groans and moans of pain from the neighboring beds filled the air, each as unique as the wounds the men sported as a result of the opposing sides weapons. Yuuri had found out, that while all of the nurses who were here were in fact from the demon tribe, they had insisted that they would also care for the wounded of those who attacked the village. The request was not met without protest, but those who opposed the idea quickly quieted down when the head nurse pinned them with a sharp glare.

"You seem completely healthy, Your Highness. Nothing wrong with you from what I can tell" Gisela stated, sending Yuuri's cap an annoyed glance before picking up several of the bottles placed beside her.

Gisela did not like Yuuri's cap. Not that Yuuri can blame her. He made it rather difficult for her when she was examining him, glaring at her and slapping away her hands when she attempted to remove his hat to "check for any head injuries".

She stood high after gathering the required medication. With a small bow, she turned to make her way to her next client. She paused abruptly mid-step, after feeling a small tug on her jacket. Tilting her head to see what it was she was snagged on, Gisela only to see Yuuri's hand holding the corner of her uniform between his fingers. He was now halfway out of the cot, face hidden once again by the rim of his cap, hand timidly tugging on her uniform, much like a nervous child begging for attention.

"Thank you, for treating these men when I couldn't help them." Yuuri muttered awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

Gisela smiled down at him warmly, her eyes radiating the joy she felt at being complimented my the Mao himself.

"It's no trouble, it is what I love doing. It matters not to me who it is I am treating, if the person is sick I will help them better. If the are suffering then I shall heal them to the best of my ability. That is what I belive and what I live by" She recited, as though it was a scene in a play she had memorised. "If you'd like, you can help as well, Your Majesty."

Yuuri's eyes widened at the offer. Sure he had a little experience with wrapping shallow wounds and torn muscles, but never with these sort of injuries: life threatening wounds. He glanced around at the suffering men surrounding him, their pain obvious in the way they held themselves.

_I could help_ Yuuri though _I could help them stop suffering, to heal._

Yuuri looked Gisela in the eye and nodded determinedly, getting another kind smile in return.

* * *

><p>After their little exchange, Gisela had pointed Yuuri in the direction of five unattended beds, in which resided sleeping men. Telling Yuuri to "Change their bandages while they can't complain", or something similar. So far Yuuri had re-wrapped one bandaged arm, and two legs. All three of them being the injuries of one man, and he had slept through it without so much as a flicker of an eyelid.<p>

"Your Majesty!" Yuuri turned, assuming that the voice was addressing him. At the entrance to the tent stood Conrart. Oh, and the brat too. "What are you doing? Has Gisela finished looking you over?"

Yuuri turned back to his task of carrying his supplies to the next bed, not looking back as he spoke.

"I'm fine. No wounds or injuries of any sort are on my body." he replied "This is not the case for these men however. So I am assisting the nurses as they are short of staff right now"

"Your Majesty, I don't think that, that's a good idea. They _attacked your_ people..." Conrart started but was abruptly cut off.

"...And they got hurt by our soldiers, and by their own fires." Yuuri carried on. "Either way, they are injured and I am going to help them heal"

Looking over the next layed down man, Yuuri analysed his wounds. He had a cracked rib, and was bleeding out from a knife wound on his thigh. _He got off lucky._

Leaning over him, Yuuri began to unravel the gauss, which came away soaked with puss and blood. _What a lovely sight. Not._

"Yuuri! Stop touching him!" Yuuri rose a brow at the fuming blonde. "How dare you touch another man, and right in front of me no less! The only one you should be looking at is me! You no good flirt!"

Yuuri sighed.

"Wolfram, how is peeling away puss covered bandages remotely romantic?" Yuuri asked, still un dressing the wounded man. "I'm only rewrapping his bandages, then I'm going to leave him be, understand?"

Wolfram watched. His mind processing the dark haired boys words.

"Get away... from me" A voice croaked. Yuuri paused.

It seemed that with the two of their voices rising, they had awoken the man Yuuri was helping. His eyes were half lidded, and glaring at Yuuri with pure hatred and terror.

"Don't worry" Yuuri soothed "I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm just helping with disinfecting your wounds"

"Liar! Your a demon, your always trying to kill us humans! Your waiting for me to fall back asleep to finish me off" The man babbled hysterically.

"I told you I won't didn't I?" Yuuri growled "I'm not a liar"

"Just Go Away! I Don't Want Help From A Devil Like You-!" His yells were abruptly cut off as he fell unconscious to the bed. Yuuri stood behind him, arm still raised from where he had struck him.

"Your Majesty!" The soldiers cried, along with Gizela who had come rushing to make sure the man wasn't dead.

"Don't worry, he ain't dead." Yuuri assured. Gizels stood, eyes pinning him where he stood.

"Just what did you do? He is still injured you know!" She scolded.

"I only struck one of his pressure points. The one in the middle of his back. Not as if I hit with enough to break his spine" Yuuri grumbled.

"Why did you do it in the first place?"

"I... don't like humans" Yuuri confessed. Everyone stared at him in shock.

"What?"

"They are all judging of each other, though they themselves believe it is OK to strike down others to get what they want. They needlessly kill, never thinking about the others who suffer from their rash behavior! I have always been human, and even though I can pin point the bad points of being human... I can't not do exactly the same things as they do. Because, that's all I know"

Everyone stared at him in silence for a moment. Before an annoyed voice interupted.

"You Wimp!"

Yuuri looked towards the blonde.

"You arn't just any old human! The idea that you put yourself at their level makes me sick to my stomach! You are the Maoh! Our _king!_ If you can't get that through your thick head, then how are you going to change the way humans think?!"

"Change... The way that... Humans think?" Yuuri echoed. "Heh! HA...hahahahah!"

Yuuri doubled over, peels of laughter erupting from him. Yuuri wiped the tears of amusement from the corner of his eyes, still giggling.

"Such a preposterous idea never crossed my mind!" He declared, a large grin spread across is features "You truly are a spoiled brat Wolfram. You think that you can change a person's instincts so easily. Honestly, if you keep that up, I just might become attached to you" Yuuri had said the last bit to himself, though it seemed that Wolfram had heard him anyway.

"Of _course _you should get attacked to me, wimp! I am your _fiance_ after all" Wolfram huffed.

Yuuri just chuckled in response. "Hai, Hai"

* * *

><p>I'm sorry that this is so short. But I will finish my next chapter immediately! Promise!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Date started: 01/03/13

Date finished: 08/03/13

Mood: hungry

Today's fave word: Dumb

Notes: I think that this is the fastest chapter I've written yet for this story, but I felt that I owed it to you to hurry up with this chapter so here it is. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Yuuri watched intently, as over the hill rode the familiar figure of Gwendal, three other men walking alongside his hourse. Well, one of them were more like stumbling, but carrying on.<p>

"Oi Conrart. We found this man at the village, he's one of the humans who attacked us. He's informed us that among their ranks they have a fire wizard who cast the fire upon the village" Gwendal informed, toeing along a scrawny looking man as he made his way over to the three of them.

After the ruckus in the infirmary tent, they had been kicked out to prevent them from 'disturbing the patients peaceful rest' any more then they already had. That had happened over a half an hour ago, ever since they'd been sitting on a natural dirt wall at the side of the road, awaiting any further information.

"I see. I had expected as much" Conrart replied, eyeing the scrawny man wearily

"So, is his highness going to put out the fire with his superior water magic?" Gwendal jabbed, obviously annoyed at Yuuri's presences. "Or is he just observing?"

Yuuri rose a brow at this.

"Brother" Wolfram stepped in "It appears that Yuuri has no memory what's so ever concerning that incident. It was just a coincidental miracle that he was able to control the element _only_ because he was unconscious"

"What exactly did I do that has you all so tense?" Yuuri snapped, honestly curious. _Did I really do something that even has Gwendal staying five paces away from me?_

The only response that greeted Yuuri however, was silence. Which left Yuuri to internally pout at not being let into the loop as to what he had done to scare them all. _And I was going to use it for future referance too. How stingy!_

"Any way, if your not going to help with solving this problem, then please don't get in our way!" Gwendal snapped.

"Sure, what ever" Yuuri spat back "Jerk!"

Gwendal nodded to the two demons beside him, they nodded back, grabbing the hostage by the arms and hauling him towards a clustering of villagers not far off. Several time the man almost fell, but each time the two soldiers would just drag him til he got his feet back underneath him again.

"This here," Gwendal jestered to the man "is one of the men who attacked your village, feel free to punish him however you like. Kill him if that is what yo wish."

Yuuri opened his mouth to object, however Wolfram stepped forward.

"Brother, do you think that we could use this attack as justification to start a war against the humans?"

Yuuri twitched, the equation in his mind following the simple pattern of: _War=people killed=bloodied earth=suffering loved ones_

"Well I suppose so" Gwendal pondered, hand coming up to cradle his chin in a thinking pose.

"Just as I suspected" Wolfram grinned

"But if we did, we must concider all of the issues that come with it." Gwendal carried on "A single soldier from the imperial army was involved, even if we used this incident as an excuse for war, they can just avoid it by punishing those who participated in the attack. So we need to know exactly what happened"

"Shut up" Yuuri growled.

He was ignored.

"Are you saying that we can't issue war upon them, even when they continue to infultrate our border lines?!" Wolfram demanded

"Shut up" Yuuri repeated.

Once again, he was ignored

"NO!" Gwendal raised his voice "What I mean is-"

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Yuri screamed, cutting off any further words that the pair were about to say. "You dare say that humans are bellow you, but right now when your people are hurt and terrified, the only thing you are thinking about is causing more damage and destruction! If this is how you think, then you are even worst the the humans you hate so much! Your Monsters!"

"You keep your thoughts to yourself you foreigner!" Gwendal snapped "Don't go sticking your nose into our affairs Since you have no intention of becoming our king, I am responsible for protecting the Great Demon Kingdom! I don't know about where you come from, but we do things differently here. We have our own way of conducting business"

Yuuri glared.

"Is that so?" Gwendal glared down at him. "Then it seems I need to change the way thing are done here then, won't I? I will change the way you people go about 'conduct your business'. I will become your leader, and create a land where I won't have any need to go around and forcefully inflict punishment on those who have the easy to read ideals I am so used to. I will become this countries King, and change you all from the inside!"

"Do you know what your saying?" Conrart demanded. Wolfram gasped at the dark haired boys declaration while Gwendal just frowned even deeper at the boy.

The silent awe of Yuuri's speech, was suddenly interupted, at the bound hostage elbowed aside the guards holding him, making a bee line towards Yuuri, pouncing upon the distracted boy and pinning him down with his body weight.

"NOBODY MOVE!" He yelled, holding a piece of shattered glass up to Yuuri's neck. "You take one step an' I'll hurt your _precious_ Maoh!"

"Your Majesty!" Conrart fretted.

Wolfram watched in horror, anger building up in him that the man was so lowly that he was not ashamed to pull suck a dirty trick. His eyes constantly flickering between Yuuri and his brothers, hoping that they might intervien.

"I can't beleive that such a runt is the Maoh!" the man spat "And if that ain't enough, hes completely unarmed and robbed of his magical powers"

"And who said I need weapons or powers to defeat a single man?" Yuuri muttered. The entire time he had lay there leasurly, as though he wasn't being held as a hostage, and his life being threatened.

"Runt! Don't be so cocky!" The man shouted in his face, spit flying.

Yuuri frowned.

"My My, look what you've done" Yuuri scolded noncolantly "You've gotten your spit all over my face from hissing such outrageous lies"

"Nani?"

Yuuri sighed.

"It seems that I'll have to teach you a lesson then" This said, Yuuri's arm shot up and gripped the mans bicep in a vise hold. "Watch closely now, understand?"

Just as Yuuri was about you attack, the man raised his free hand (which had the glass shard in it) and pulled it down hard in a large arc. Only it didn't ever reach it's target.

"Don't!" a voice yelled.

* * *

><p>Red filled Yuuri's vision. As the man had went to stab Yuuri, a young boy, no older than six, had tackled the man. Only the shard was now embedded in the boy's stomach. His blood splattered all over Yuuri's body, hat an' all.<p>

"Get him out of here!" Wolfram ordered in the background, sword drawn as he ordered the attacker to be taken away.

"Hey! Are you OK kid? Hey!" Yuuri looked about desperately his eyes landing on Conrart "Conrart! Go to the first aid staff.. Oh I know! Call Gizela here! She should be able to help!"

"Your Majesty?" A voice croaked, catching Yuuri's attention.

"What is it little one?" Yuuri asked with a gentle smile

"Your our king, right?" The boy asked weakly. The corner of Yuuri's mouth twitched. _He's exactly like him._ "your gonna watch over us, isn't that right? And you'll protect us from now on, won't you?"

_For some reason I feel as though the kids trying to guilt me into becoming the head of this country_ Yuuri glance down at the innocent looking face of the child_ Oh well, it's worth it I guess._

"Yeah. I promise, I'l protect you all. I promise." Yuuri whispered.

"And your gonna teach me games like Conrart too, aren't you?"

Tears started to build up in the corners of Yuuri's eyes. _No! No crying! You can't show any weakness, especially in front of such an adorable child. He (for some reason) looks up to me._

Yuuri closed his eyes and grinned down at the boy.

"Yep!" Yuuri bit his lip._ If only it was raining, nobody would be able to tell the difference between my tear streaks and the water droplets._

Right on cue, grey clouds began to cluster around the whole village before bucket after bucket of water began to fall from the heavens. _Heh, this world must love me._ Yuuri joked silently, as he allowed tears to stream down his cheeks undetected.

"Your Majesty!" A voice called, dragging Yuuri's attention away from the small boy cradled in his arms. "Let me look at him"

"NO!" The king to be shouted, curling himself around the boy. "Don't touch him!"

"But Your Highness-!" Gizela stopped mid sentence as an eerie green glow began to come off of Yuuri, pulsing slightly in rhythm to his heart beat.

"You'll be fine. You'll be alright soon enough, OK kid? Every things gonna be just fine" Yuuri chanted the same things over and over again, as he unknowingly began to heal the child. "Every things gonna be OK"

* * *

><p>So? What do you think? You can say anything: love it, hate it, complaints, compliments? Just write it down here.<p>

Right here.

Follow the arrow.

See that box right there.

Yeah?

Fill it in.

You know you want to.

\/


	9. Chapter 9

Date started: 15/03/13

Date finished: 28/04/13

Mood: Sick

Today's fave word: Sleep

Notes: I apologize for my late update, things just keep piling up lately.

* * *

><p>In the distance, Yuuri could hear the loud chimes. The chimes you would hear at the church during Christmas, weddings...and funerals. But these bells rang for none of those reasons; these bells rang for the new ruler of its country.<p>

After the incident with the burning village, Yuuri was once again brought back to the castle where all the soldiers and maids began two weeks worth of decorating and preparation, needing for it to be done in three days for the coronation ceremony.

During this time, Yuuri barely had enough time to himself to think. Gunter had booked him for almost every hour of the day for dress fittings, going through the instructions of what was to be done on the day step by step; rehearsals, food tasting for the after party, history lessons behind the whole coronation, and others that had all blurred together in Yuuri's mind too much for him to remember.

"Your Majesty! Please stop fidgeting so that I can tend to your clothing!" one of the maids complained as Yuuri tried to wriggle out of her reach.

"But-!"

"That's fine" A familiar voice cut the girl off. In the door stood Lady Cecilie, her shoulder leaning against the door way casually, donned in a skimpy red dress that left little to the imagination.

_Does she not know the meaning of_ decency!? Yuuri screamed in his mind while on the outside his eye was twitching madly.

"Of course, Lady Cecilie!" The maid bowed before scurrying off, leaving Yuuri all alone with the busty woman.

"Why are you here?" Yuuri asked bluntly. Cecilie smiled and shut the door before making her way towards the boy.

"Are you planning on wearing that hat of yours to the ceremony?" She dodged the question.

Yuuri shifted his body so that his side was facing the woman, trying to make it so that the majority of his body was out of her reach, out of habit.

"Yes," Yuuri replied briskly "Is that a problem?"

The woman smiled, not pausing in her advance.

"No, I was just wondering what makes that head wear so important to you, Your Majesty."

Yuuri shuffled back slightly, not at all liking that the busty woman was still strutting towards him when all he wanted right now was privacy to get dressed.

"It's my Dad's hat." Yuuri answered, still shuffling "He gave it to me a couple years back when he took me to my first game"

Cecilie quickly took note of the cloudy emotion that flashed through the boy's eyes for a brief moment, before it was hidden by the usual hostility that he outwardly held.

"Is that the only reason?"

Yuuri hesitated.

"...No"

"I see." Cecilie abruptly changed her direction with a smooth private on her heel. Yuuri watched with suspicion as she yanked open a cabinet draw and bent over to peer inside, giving the lad a clear view of her ass as she jiggled her hips back and forth. "Then, will this suffice?"

As she spoke, she withdrew a beautiful strip of navy blue cloth that shined as the light hit it at certain angles. Simply looking at it from this distance, Yuuri felt it carried a majestic air about it.

"Gunter was going to have you wear it draped across your shoulders. But I think it would be better suited to cover your head like a veil, and _then _be pinned on you shoulder, so that your head is still hidden, but your eyes are then on show." Cecilie explained as she fiddled around with it to see if it would sit as she wanted it too. "And you won't have to part with your Father's cap, we can have it tied to your waist, and then your gorgeous black eyes will draw all the attention to them and away from the abnormality of you carrying it."

As the lady gushed, Yuuri watched her with wide eyes. A small smile made it's way onto the boys face and his eyes softened in affection.

"Thank you."

The woman froze, slowly lifting her head to stare at the boy in wonder at his friendly smile.

"How CUTE!" She squealed, squishing the boy. "You look so adorable when you smile!"

Yuuri blushed at the comment, lifting his hands to try and pry her off of his person.

"Get Off!" He cried in desperation, only for it to cause the woman to cling to him tighter.

_What is she, half monkey?_ Yuuri's eyes softened once again_ She reminded me so much of my mother when she used to try and dress me up in that moment, I couldn't help but warm up to her._

* * *

><p>"Your Majesty?" Gunter's voice drifted through the still closed door. "Are you dressed?"<p>

Not waiting for a response, he slowly creaked the door open just enough for his head to pop in. The sight caused him to slip, creating a large puddle of his blood that was flowing out of his nose.

In the center of the room stood Yuuri donned in a pitch black tunic with golden rimmed sleeves that almost completely covered his hands, and tight black trousers that were tucked into what Yuuri assumed were this worlds version of Doc Martin's. Over the trousers were several layers of black fabrics that folded around each other, also complete with golden edges. To top it of, the sash that was meant to be around his shoulders was delicately placed over his head and pinned to his shoulders so that the extra length draped over his shoulders to make a small trail behind his when he walked. Of course, unknown to the knocked out male, underneath the sash was Yuuri's cap, placed on his head backwards to that the beak wouldn't peak out and ruin the look.

Cecilie giggled at the twitching male on the floor, her hand raised in little effort to stifle the sound.

"I'll be taking my leave now, Your Majesty." She informed as she grabbed Gunter by the ankle and dragged him towards the exit with her. "I'll be standing at the top of the stairs just like in the rehearsal. You'll be informed when it is time to enter the hall"

Yuuri nodded, though the action was pointless seeing as the woman had already exited the room.

"No turning back now" Yuuri whispered. A deep sigh escaped him as he paced towards the door.

"Omph!"

Yuuri stumbled back a few steps, having walked straight into a hard barrier while walking out of the room.

"Now who puts a wall in the middle of a door way!" Yuuri snapped, eyes screwed shut as he rubbed his fore head where he had walked into the 'wall'.

"Hmph! Watch where you're going, you wimp!" Yuuri froze. _Oh no, not him again_ he groaned mentally.

Wolfram stared the dark haired boy down, not even trying to hide the fact that his dazzling emerald eyes were scanning the lad's body from head to toe.

"What is this, Yuuri? Being reduced to such frugality. Dressed in neither rags nor riches, it's an embarrassment to Brother and I."

Yuuri rose a brow, a teasing smirk working it's way to the surface.

"Oh? Then I highly suggest you speak of this matter to your Mother, she was the one who dressed me after all"

Wolfram's face flared. Yuuri could his amusement rise as he watched the fury bubbling in the blonde's green orbs. He chuckled, causing Wolfram to furrow his brows in annoyance.

"And what is so funny about allowing my _Mother_ to see _my_ fiance?"

"No, nothing. Just that your so open with your emotions, it almost makes me jealous at how easily you can express yourself"

Wolfram blushed, another huff escaping his lips. Reaching out, the prince pinched the fabric between his fingers. Yuuri shifted uncomfortably, blonde hair blocking his view of the bishie's actions. Finally, Wolfram made a satisfied sound in the back of his throat and backed away, allowing Yuuri to gaze at his handy work.

"A... broach?"

Yuuri stared down in admiration at the glittering accessory. The broach resembled an eagle from his world, its regal head turned away from the front reminded Yuuri greatly of the brat standing before him. It's spread wings modeled with so much detail, Yuuri swore he could count each and every feather.

"I've had these wings since childhood, they were a gift from my uncle." Wolfram explained with a gentle expression. His face gained a mischievous look before he carried on. "Of course there isn't a particular history, but they suit a wimp like you perfectly"

A tick mark twitched on the far corned of Yuuri's fore head.

"Stop calling me a wimp, Brat!" he growled.

"Your Majesty," The two boys' turned towards the voice. "It's time for you to start the ceremony"

There stood Conrart in all his glory. His uniform even straighter then usual, his hair combed back, and from a smell that suspiciously smelt like the polish back home, he could see that Conrart's boots shown, not a single scruff marking the shoes.

Yuuri nodded once in acknowledgment and turned his head slightly to Wolfram. The prince straightened, and threw back his shoulders, holding his head high. He then glided past Conrart and through the hall's entrance, though not before throwing a last glance back at Yuuri, a reassuring smile gracing his face.

"Are you ready, Your Majesty?" Conrart asked, his ever-present smile almost blinding Yuuri.

"As I'll ever be. And stop with calling me 'Your Majesty' already."

* * *

><p>Yuuri walked down the aisle head held high. He could feel the burning gazes of every pair of eyes watching him from the second the doors had swung open. They were blazing, waiting for any sort of slip up, for any sign of weakness. They couldn't have a weak king.<p>

The hall in itself was amazing, Yuuri had to admit. Beautifully sculpted stone walls and staircase, leading up to a magnificent indoor water fall that spewed from a lions head high up near the ceiling. The path Yuuri walked was directed by a red velvet carpet on the floor which reminded Yuuri of the celebrity's back in his world who would have felt right at home in this room.

Yuuri steadily ascended the staircase, keeping his eyes on Cecilie who was smirking down at him, her vibrant red dress doing nothing to hide her curves. Yuuri's march ended just inches away from the thundering waterfall, which threatened to spit at him.

"I just need to stick my hand in, right?" Yuuri muttered to himself, his arm reaching out trying not to show any hesitance on his part. The water was cold, and soaked his clothed arm to the point that the sleeve felt five times as heavy then when he first put it on.

Then, just as he was about to pull his arm out, something that felt suspiciously like a hand grabbed his wrist and tugged him closer to the water.

"Your Majesty!"

"Yuuri!"

"Something's grabbing me!" Yuuri called out in a panic. Another tug had half of his body submerged in the water. "Help!"

The three brothers were at his side in an instant, clutching at his arms, legs and clothing, anywhere that they could get a hold of and save their new king. Then with one last yank, Yuuri disappeared into the falling water, leaving the three men to fly back onto their asses ungracefully.

"That stupid wimp!" Wolfram scorned, punching the ground next to him in annoyance. As he did so, Wolfram felt several rounded objects dig into his palm. Opening up the fisted hand, Wolfram stared down at the little black buttons that had been holding Yuuri's garment together.

* * *

><p>"Shibuya! Shibuya!" a voice repeated the name over and over, dragging Yuuri from the darkness of unconsciousness "Shibuya! You alright? Shibuya?"<p>

_That voice sounds familiar, _Yuuri thought groggily a bit annoyed that someone was disturbing his well-earned rest as he slowly regained awareness, _Shibuya? Not many people call me that nowadays. The voice sound male...so..._

Yuuri's eyes cracked open slightly, the light blurring his vision making the person before him look like a large smudge.

"Murata?" Yuuri guesses, lifting one of his hands to further shade his eyes.

"AH! You're finally awake! Murata shouted, taxing on Yuuri's sensitive ears "I've been calling you for the past ten minuets. You were completely out cold from the lack of oxygen."

_Lack of...oxygen?_ Yuuri bolted up from his propped up position, head tossing back and forth wildly. _That's right! Something pulled me into that mini waterfall!_Yuuri furrowed his eyebrows. _But then how did Murata get here?_

Yuuri's eyes widened as he took in his surroundings. White confining walls, covered in graffiti. Dirty blue stalls at his back, smeared mirrors suspending on the walls in front of him.

_I'm...back?_

"Erm... Shibuya?" Murata Stuttered.

Yuuri tilted his head in confusion. _What's his problem? Why's he stuttering?_

Yuuri stared as the boy scratched the back of his head awkwardly, before following his line of vision. Only to see the tunic he had worn to the ceremony or lack thereof, as it was now hanging open due to its lack of buttons. Deafening silence filled the cramped bathroom for a moment.

Until all hell broke loose.


	10. Chapter 10

Date started: 06/06/13

Date finished: 15/06/13

Mood: utterly exhausted

Today's fave word: Jam (strawberry)

Notes: I apologize for my late update, things just keep piling up lately. Please enjoy!

This story is previewed and betta'd by Heartlessly Awesome

* * *

><p>The sound of heavy pants, cotton muffled blows, and bodies being chucked to the wooden dojo floor rung in Yuuri's ears. The offensive scent of sweat, aggression, and failure overwhelmed Yuuri's senses. Before him stood a guy only a year older than him. He vaguely remembered him from his middle school. He would always go around bullying those younger than him for their lunch money. A traditional delinquent from the smoking behind the school building, right down to the hair dyed blond. With his body built sturdy like a bull. He wasn't someone you'd want to willingly piss off. And yet here was Yuuri facing him off in the finals of this year's karate tournament.<p>

"GO SHIBUYA!" A voice cheered from the sidelines, dragging Yuuri's eyes from his opponent to Murata who sat there, hands cupped around his mouth to amplify his voice. Noticing his gaze, Murata grinned and waved enthusiastically.

Ever since Yuuri came back from the other world two weeks ago, Yuuri had been all but stalking Murata. Walking him to and from home each day, or calling him every other five minuets' to find out where he was and with whom. Really, Murata found himself thinking, he was like an overprotective mother. Though he did realize the importance these actions held in Yuuri's mind, he didn't want anyone to find out, and to make sure this didn't happen he had to guard the only one who knew the truth.

Honestly, as soon as Yuuri realized he was found out, he was seriously considering committing murder, but he rein himself in, not wanting to end up just like _him_. Anything but that. So he took the less tactical approach and decided to follow the annoyingly cheery boy everywhere and anywhere he went.

"Oi, Brat!" The rough tone of his opponent snapped Yuuri out of his thoughts. "You're Shibuya Yuuri?"

Yuuri didn't answer, thinking that it was rather obvious by now, what after the referee announcing their names only moments ago, and Murata's distasteful outburst.

"Ain't you that kid who was kicked out of the Dojo at Karukana High last year?" Again Yuuri never said a word "I heard that the Sensei was so disgusted by your lack of talent he kicked you out. Or was it that you thought yourself all high and mighty and left?" Yuuri smirked at the boy's tale, obviously the truth had been lost somewhere in the passing of the story from Karukana and wherever this kid attended. "Either way, it doesn't matter, you're gonna lose here. Because there's no way a brat like you is gonna beat me!"

Yuuri stared at the boasting boy and made a decision. This boy looked very similar to Adlebert, damn his soul. Though this kid's skin tone was much less tanned, and his jaw nowhere as square and sturdy as the ex-demon tribe soldier. But if he lowered his eyes he could easily picture that it was Adlebert and not this obnoxious child he was facing him off. And that is exactly what he did.

A moment later, the referee declared the start of the match. Only five minutes after that, the Adelbert look alike lay gasping for breath on the mat after receiving a well delivered round house kick to the stomach and an uppercut to the jaw that would surely bruise the next day.

Murata cringed at witnessing the big boy's easy demise, and thanked the heavens he was not Yuuri's enemy, and that he never would be. Masking his discomfort, he stood up and cheered for the winner of the match, hands slapping together loudly as the rest of the audience glared hatefully at the dark haired Demon king, not at all pleased that he had defeated their most talented fighter. No one else celebrated Yuuri's victory, nobody congratulated him. And it was this that compelled Murata to go to Yuuri's matches when he knew that he didn't need to; to give the boy at least a little bit of encouragement. In the back of his mind, he always wondered where Yuuri's parents were while Yuuri fought in his competitions, but decided to just brush it off as they were too busy, or didn't like the idea of Yuuri partaking in violence.

"That was great, Shibuya!" Murata praised. "You knocked him out with a…" He raised his fisted hands and thrust it out in front of him "...POW! An' a…" he meekly kicked his leg out... "Whoa!" … and ungracefully fell on his back due to lack of balance.

Yuuri glanced down at him as he hung a clean towel around his neck, lifting one end to his cheek to wipe non-existent sweat from the fight. Shaking his head at Murata he continued his way to the door. Murata chuckled humorously and jogged to catch up.

"You're not gonna change?" He asked hesitantly as Yuuri slung a stained and smudged bag that contained his change of clothes over his shoulder.

"No. I'll just get my clean clothes all dirty then" Yuuri explained, not a single pause in his stride.

"I see" Murata smiled. He knew that Yuuri wasn't one to talk about meaningless things, the fact that Yuuri actually took the time to even explain himself made Murata slightly proud that he was able to get this close to Yuuri in such a short amount of time. "So where are we headed?"

Yuuri's step faltered, slowing until he came to a stop at the local park gate. Murata raised a brow in question.

"You can't come with me any further" Yuuri stated, then began to walk down the park path. Murata stared, mouth agape slightly, before once again jogging up to the dark haired boy.

"Hey! You can't just drop me like that!" Murata argued, his voice slightly higher pitched than usual. "What's so important that I can't come along? Oi!"

Yuuri didn't answer, instead increased his pace hoping to lose him. However, it seemed that fate wasn't on his side that day, because as soon as he turned the next corner, two little boys came barreling towards him, causing him to instinctively swerve to the right and trip over the edge of the park fountain, right into the dirty water filled with odd pennies and tree leaves.

And as the water began to pull Yuuri deeper into its cold embrace, Yuuri could only think, _well, here we go again. Great._

* * *

><p>Yuuri stared. Just lay there and stared at the sky, clouded with steam not even bothering to sit up and gather his bearings. He knew all he needed to know. He was back. Back in the insane world he had briefly visited before, where slapping someone on the cheek was seen as a proposal, where there was a tribe of people who called themselves demons, where said people happened to be able to control elements; where he was a crowned the demon king, simply because he had black hair and eyes.<p>

A splash and a giggle brought Yuuri to attention, his eyes wandering towards the sound. In the fog, Yuuri could distinctly make out the curvy shapes of several women's shadows, instantly causing him to panic. He pushed at the water, desperately trying to find some sort of leverage to help pull him out of the water and to his feet, but the clear liquid simply slipped between his fingers with each thrust. Trying another tactic, Yuuri gathered his legs underneath him, and kicked, succeeding in getting himself upright. However, as he took a step forward, the extra weight dragging him down, and causing a large splash to echo around the (assumed) bath.

One of the shadows tilted its head at the sound, before they all turned to see what had caused it. Yuuri sat still, hoping with all his might that they wouldn't notice him. His prayers went unanswered.

"Your Majesty?" A masculine voice questioned, uncertainly.

The fog began to clear, and Yuuri's horror grew as he saw the 'ladies' he had seen in the steam became visible to him. There before him stood five muscular men, completely naked, and each as… well endowed as the other.

Yuuri screamed. No, screamed wouldn't be the right word. Yuuri shrilled as the men flung themselves in all their naked glory upon him and began to… touch. Through his horror filled eyes, Yuuri vaguely made out one particular man with bright ginger hair that was groping at his chest vigorously with a Cheshire grin smirking down at him.

"Your Majesty!" A voice called.

"Yuuri!" Another one joined it.

"Conrart? Gunter? HELP!" Yuuri yelped when one hand got _extremely_ close to cupping his bottom.

"I am Gunter Von Christ, and I demand you release him at once!" Gunter announced sternly while glaring at the men clinging wantonly to Yuuri. The men paused their actions and turned to the white clad man.

"You're Lord Gunter?" they asked hesitantly.

"Correct!"

"You are the most gorgeous creature I have ever seen!" One of them cried, immediately dropping Yuuri and slashing through the waist high water towards him.

The others followed him and one by one they glomped him, repeating their previous actions on Gunter instead, causing him to let out a small yelp of surprise.

"Rescue mission complete," Conrart stated teasingly as he lifted Yuuri's drenched body up by the arms, much like a father would when pulling his son from the bath "Welcome back, Your Majesty"

Yuuri glanced at Gunter, thankfulness swelling up knowing that Gunter had sacrificed himself to save him.

"It almost makes me feel guilty, seeing him take my place" Yuuri admitted, looking at Conrart's smiling face out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey, where did His Majesty go?" One of the men asked suddenly, noticing the boy's absence.

"Guilty feelings gone." Yuuri gushed, his voice gone a pitch higher than usual. Reaching out, he grabbed Conrart's hand before dragging him off in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>I'm really sorry this chapter is so short, but I was having real difficulty trying to continue it while making it flow so I'm just going to cut it short and carry on what it is I want to write in the next chapter, which, unfortunately, I haven't started yet. Sorry again, but don't worry, I will carry on! I will overcome this obstacle and return to you yet again with and another, <em>longer<em> chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Date started: 29/06/13

Date finished: 28/08/13

Mood: hungry

Today's fave word: heat

Notes: sorry for this chapter being so late, but I was having great difficulty writing it. But don't worry, I don't plan on giving it up anytime soon so if you don't like it stop reading now. Well, enjoy!

This story is previewed and betta'd by Heartlessly Awesome

* * *

><p>Not long later, Yuuri and Conrart were walking side by side down the stone passageways of the castle, Yuuri now clad in dry clothes that were an imitation of the school outfit he had worn the last time he was unexpectedly dropped into this world.<p>

Yuuri glared silently at the stone walls of the hallway making Conrart sigh.

"Your... Yuuri, I know you have only just arrived, but you are the king." He said, Yuuri was only half listening to the man "And as the king you have your own duties, which include sighing the documents such as marriage proposals, war declarations and future evens." He cast a side glance at the boy. "In your absence it has been Gwendal's job to fulfill these duties. And since you have now returned it is time for you to take over this roll"

Yuuri merely gave a grunt and went back to staring down the walls. Conrart shook his head in defeat and went back to navigating both he and Yuuri around the stone passages that lead to the Castles main office.

"Hey... Conrart?" Yuuri asked uncertainly. The soldier glanced at the body from the corner of his eye at the tone "We aren't in Covenant Castle, are we?"

The soldier's eye brows rose slightly, but nodded an affirmative.

"Yes, that is correct. I'm surprised you picked up on that" He once again turned to face the path ahead of them "We are currently in Voltaire Castle, in other words this castle belongs to Gwendal, my older brother"

"Yes, I remember who he is" Yuuri relied blandly, not once glancing at the older man.

As they were speaking, they had unknowingly arrived at their destination, as it would seem. Before them stood a large oak door that appeared as though it would take three fully grown men to even open it. Grand designs of animals that Yuuri had never seen before were carved into the wood in such a careful way that they seemed almost alive.

"Your Majesty?" Conrart's concerned voice brought Yuuri from his thoughts; he blushed slightly once he realized that he had been caught staring at the art work in admiration. Conrart smiled. "Shall we enter now?"

* * *

><p>"There are many papers here that require His Majesty's signature" Gunter said, gesturing to the two piles of paper word on both ends of the desk, piled up to the point that one more sheet and they'd come crumbling down "I hope you don't mind, but I presorted and reviewed them for you"<p>

"Not at all, but what exactly are they about?" Yuuri questioned, still in a daze from seeing just how many books they managed to cram into the space between two walls in the office room. Oh how it pained him to be around this many books and not be able to read a single one of them.

"Tax collection on the lands you control, permit requests for areas that need to be reinforced before the rainy season, preparation for war..." Gunter listed.

"War?" Yuuri whispered, lowering his head.

"Yes. We've recently been detecting multiple cases of aggressive human activity. We greatly epect that they would be leading up to a battle, so please be prepared to declare war"

"No"

Gunter took a step back in bafflement. "No?"

"I refuse to declare a war own my own people, in which many innocent lives will be at risk, and in major cases lost. The whole reason I agreed to become your king in the first place was to prevent conflicts between the Demons' and Humans'" Yuuri raised his head, eyes blazing with annoyance. "I won't stand for war in my country"

"Then I suggest you stay seated" A gruff voice sounded from the door way.

"Gwendal?" Gunter gasped, turning to face the man now glaring at Yuuri.

"The human's have been spending their money on hiring wizards, as they are the only way in which humans can fight on equal ground against our demon tribe members" Gwendal reported, before turning his attention to Gunter. "I don't recall giving permission for that _boy_ to make himself at home in my castle"

"Yuuri's back?" a fairly familiar voice spoke out from behind Gwendal. Yuuri's head tilted slightly to catch a glance at the feminine male currently hidden from his view. Gwendal was roughly shoved aside to make room for Wolfram's entrance, causing Yuuri to inwardly laugh when the tall male had to twist to remain balanced. "What do you have to say for yourself? You just disappeared in the middle of the coronation ceremony. You just left me standing there, exactly what was that all about?"

Yuuri sweat dropped awkwardly as the blond bombarded him with questions about his whereabouts. _'From the way he worded it,_ Yuuri thought_, it sounds like I suddenly left him standing at the alter._

"Good to see you again Wolfram, you seem well?" Yuuri spoke, leaning back in his seat to maintain a safe distance from the boy in case he decided to use him as target practice for leaving without notice. The ex-price just huffed arrogantly at his statement while crossing his arms across his chest.

"Why did that come out as a question? Honestly, your such a wimp"

Yuuri's brow twitched at the statement, unknown to the blond due to the caps rim. _'I'll let it slide just this once since he seems to have been quite stirred up because of my sudden disappearing act'._

"It's cavalcade" Gwendal interrupted the pairs bantering with his words. Gunter looked shocked at the man's accusation.

"Cavalcade? I don't believe it." He stopped, looking at Gwendal's face once more then looking down at the table. "No, if that's how you said it happened, then I can't doubt it" Gwendal stared hard at Gunter's face, opening his mouth to say something but was stopped by a clearing of someone's throat.

"Ahem!" Conrart cut in, causing the two to jump and swerve to face the soldier "Break it up gentlemen, don't you think you should be reporting this to His Majesty first?"

"Your right, please forgive me" Gunter whimpered, once again lowering his head in submission.

"I believe that children like him should learn to mind their own business" Gwendal grumbled, once again glaring at the dark haired boy.

Yuuri stared back at the man blankly.

"And pray tell, if not the king's business, then who's?" He asked, his gaze not wavering once as he spoke. Gwendal scoffed, his eyebrow twitching continuously. "To me it seems as though you are actually going out of your way to engage in conflict, but you are forgetting that it is not your job to decide weather or not we go to war. That decision lye's with me"

"Well then, tellme. What is it you propose we do, Your Majesty?" Gwendal growled.

"Talk" Yuuri answered curtly. "I want to clear up any misunderstanding things before we jump head first into conflict without having proof that what you say happened really did occur" Gwendal opened his mouth to retort, but was once again cut off "Don't even try and tell me that you've already offered to talk with them. With your arrogant ways, who'd want to talk with you anyway?"

Conrart covered his mouth, trying desperately to smother his chuckles to no avail. Gwendal's fingers began to twitch, and he unconsciously brought them up to his chest where they began to mimic the action of knitting.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram gasped, surprised that the boy would even attempt to back talk his older brother in such a way.

"It seems that His Highness is cranky. Maybe he needs a little nap" Gwendal excused himself, turning on his heel and heading towards the door at a brisk pace.

"Wait just a moment!" Yuuri snapped "Look me in the eye while I'm speaking to you!" He rose to his feet, now outright glaring at the man's back as he carried on his journey to the door.

"Hey Gwendal!" A feminine voice called from the doorway, causing everyone to freeze and look at the intruder. "Gwendal guess what? I invented a new magic devise. Would you mind helping me with experiment?"

Yuuri tilted his head to glance around the retreating man and stared at the woman still standing in the doorway. She was average height, with long scarlet hair that was pulled back into a high pony-tail tied with a beige ribbon. Her large blue eyes stared at Gwendal with excitement and expectancy, and Yuuri could swear he could see sparkles in them as well. Her figure was covered in red and white fabric, in a design that was loose and fitted in all the right places to show off her figure, but not to the point of being immodest.

As Yuuri stared at the second female he'd met in this world, the only thought on his mid was: _'Who is she? And what is so bad about her that the mere sight of her makes Gwendal sweat?'_


	12. Chapter 12

Date started: 14/03/15

Date finished: 14/03/15

Mood: panicking... PANICKING!

Today's fave word: Death

Notes: I just realized that I have not updated in over a year... I AM SO SORRY! Though most of you have most probably forgotten what story this is, if not then I humbly apologise for the wait, this year has been stressful though that isn't really a good excuse so I promise to TRY MY HARDEST to update this story more often from now on.

* * *

><p>"I haven't seen you for a while, Your Majesty. I think the last time was at your coronation, but I was seated at the far end of ten aristocrats." The group had now migrated to another room, finding it much more comfortable to sit around a wooden table in a mostly barren room while the red haired stranger- or at least to Yuuri- introduced herself. "Anyway, this is the first time I've been close enough to meet you. I am Lady Anissina Von Karbelnikoff, it is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance, Your Majesty Yuuri"<p>

Throughout the woman's- Anissina's speech, Yuuri had been staring at her profile unblinkingly as the three other men watched him questionable. After Anissina finished, a few silent moments passed before Yuuri stood determinately, pushing back his seat with the back of his now straightened knees prior to making his way around the table to examine Anissina from a closer range.

Yuuri raised his forefinger and thumb to cradle his chin as his eyes scanned the woman up and down, taking a step to the left every now and then until he had made a full circle around her and was once again face-to-face with the red head. The two locked eyes, Yuuri's brown orbs piercing her own saffire blue eyes only for Yuuri to suddenly reach out and... grasp her breasts.

Wolfram stood from his seat in outrage, sparks already flickering at his finger tips while his face flushed as he watched his fiancée proceed to grope not only her chest, but also her sides, legs and back.

"Yuu-ri! Just what do you think you are doing to another person in my presence? You no-good, lying cheater!" Wolfram took a menacing stomp towards the younger boy who had once again adopted his confused stance.

"I just don't understand" Yuuri admitted in frustration.

"Don't understand what?" Wolfram snapped "If you have interest in another body, you merely have to ask me- your _faithful_ fiancée- and I would willing allow you to examine me to your hearts content!"

Yuuri shot an irritated glance at the blonde over his shoulder, a look of disgust in his eyes which made Wolfram's heart give a painful pang, immediately jumping to the conclusion that the boy found his body distasteful.

"Do you think me so shallow that I would simply grab the nearest body to quench my interest, Wolfram?" Yuuri shook his head at the thought. "No. I just don't understand Gwendal's hurried exit after Anissina's entrance." Yuuri once again turned his attention to the still smiling woman before him despite being previously manhandled. "You don't seem at all dangerous to me... you carry no weapons on your person either, yet Gwendal seemed quite terrified."

"She has know Gwendal since they were children and were extremely close growing up" Conrad provided, Yuuri just shook his head.

"That make even less sense"

"I understand the current situation, Your Majesty" speaking for the fist time since Yuuri ignored her greeting "The women and children of this country will suffer if we involve the tribe in a bloody war against the humans right now merely because of men's useless pride."

Yuuri's head snapped up to meet her eyes like a puppet who's string had just been tugged, a grin plastered upon his face.

"Exactly! Finally someone with common sense in this world who understands what would be at risk due to unnecessary conflict. If we were to start a war, many soldiers would be injured in battle, or in the worst case killed, leaving behind families. Wives would be widowed and children orphaned with no way to support themselves which would only result in even worse problems with domestic politics to sort out."

Anissina stood with a triumphant smile, hands on her hips and chin slightly tilted to look down her nose at the men in the room.

"I knew we'd get along," She announced "Fear not , Your Majesty. I have the solution: we just have to prevent the humans' from coming over here"

Yuuri clasped her hands in his own, looking up to her as though she were a God.

"If you were able to do that, a lot of our problems would be solved, or at least we'd be given enough time to come up with a more permanent plan and preparations."

Wolfram's look of fury quickly faded into one of horror; he reached out towards the two desperately.

"Don't, Yuuri"

"Of course, Sire." Anissina continued oblivious to Wolfram's despair, waling towards the opposite side of the room. "Using my new invention it would be a piece of cake. I just so happen to have it right over here"

"Now, wait a minute. Anissina!"

* * *

><p>Before the men stood a huge, golden metallic structure that appeared to Yuuri to be a huge impersonation of a fan, that just so happened to be twice his size in height. <em>Why do I suddenly get the feeling that this isn't going to be as magnificent as I had initially thought it would be?<em> Yuuri asked internally sweat dropping at the sight of Anissina's invention.

"This is my magical ventilator. It creates a wind so strong that humans, horses and even ships can't move forward. They can't invade because the strength of the wind would hold them back" The woman explained.

"Kinda like how a piece of paper can't get close to a fan after it's been dropped cause it's too weak to push back, right?" Yuuri asked, turning towards Wolfram who was simply slumped in his chair, hand propping up his head with his eyes closed in defeat.

Anissina pointed at Gunter in enthusiasm.

"Gunter, uphold His Majesties expectations by using that magnificent power of yours."

At the thought of earning praise from his beloved king, Gunter gracefully rose from his seat, head drooped in submission to his fate.

"It would be my greatest pleasure to be of service to him. So please tell me how I can be of help to you."

Within moments, Gunter found himself on his feet pushing desperately at the giant fans handle with all his might, which little grunts of effort escaped his gritted teeth. No movement came from his work.

"You have to push harder than that, concentrate." Anissina scolded. "Use your power to turn it on full strength!"

Pushing forward unto the handle, slight movement began among the blades inside the main cage creating a soft breeze that swept over the rooms occupant causing the men to shut their eyes in pleasure at the soft sensation. Gunter topped abruptly, gasping so hard it was a wonder he did not pass out from lack of oxygen.

"Was that aright? It's the best I can do for now." He asked between gulps of air, eyes too tire to be pried open from the short lived spurt of energy he had used on the machine.

"That was pitiful, you didn't bring your power into focus." Anissina snapped, hands once again taking purchase on her waist. She turned her attention swiftly to the silent soldier at the table "Conrart! How about you give it a try."

The man smiled politely, silently glad he was a half-demon rather than a full one.

"Sorry, but I do not posses any magical power, and even if I did I highly doubt that I would have the stamina to keep up such tedious exercise for long."

"Aright," Anissina gave in reluctantly before walking towards yet another invention, this one looking like a metal trampoline. "Then next is my earthquake generator, you jump atop of this platform transmitting vibrations into the earth resulting in tremors so strong the humans would be unable to stand let alone invade our boundaries."

* * *

><p>After these displays, Yuuri was beginning to understand just why not only did Gwendal escape the woman's presence so quickly, but also why Wolfram was so disproving of his enthusiasm to witness one of her inventions. Though in his defence, he was only keeping an open mind to all suggestions in hopes of finding a more peaceful method of eliminating the threat through non-violent tactics, isn't that the most logical way to deal with any situation?<p>

"Are all of her inventions this disastrous?" Yuuri asked over the documents he had been signing that had piled up over the time he had been away.

"Oh, yes. And more often than not, Gwendal is the guinea pig" Conrart replied with a chuckle.

"I see, and since they were - as you pointed out- childhood friends I suppose that Gwendal has gone through quite a lot." Yuuri stated, looking up from the documents only for several figures, both standing and seated upon horses donned in green tunics outside of the window to catch his eye. "Who might they be then?"

"Hmm? They are Gwendal's servants, it seems as though they are preparing to go and deliver a message to the different areas of the country"

"Is that so? Then Gwendal plans to ignore my warnings and continue to prepare for war. The imbecile, he is only the head of state, where does he get off overriding the Kings decision. I suppose I'll have to challenge him to a duel as well, because I see no other way that will get him to agree to my decisions. How tiring." Yuuri sighed in exhaustion, hand reaching up to rub at his strained eyes after staring blankly at the papers he has had to sign.

"Yuuri, I and many others believe that you will find a way to achieve peace in our country. We will do our best to support you and maintain the safety of your kingdom" Conrart said kindly, a soft smile gracing his features as he watched the younger male lean backwards in resignation in his seat.

"Thank you Conrart. I suppose that I shall have to try again to get through to Gwendal. You understand that while I have no problem including him in the major decision making, in fact I would greatly appreciate his experience in such matters, however I will most definitely not stand for him deciding to act through violence without first trying to resolve issues through peaceful means!"

Conrart bowed his ahead slightly in agreement.

"Of course, Your Majesty."

* * *

><p>Once Yuuri was satisfied with the pile of paperwork he had completed within the past two hours, Yuuri accompanied Conrart to Gwendal's office where Wolfram and Gunther stood by happen stance. Gwendal continued with his own work for several minuets before raising his head to meet the gazes of everyone present, releasing a sigh of annoyance.<p>

"What is it you want?" the man snapped, not at all pleased with the boys presence.

"I wish to ask your opinion of what it is we should do to protect this kingdom without going to war?" Yuuri asked bluntly, receiving silence from the grey haired man for several moments Yuuri's eyes squinted in annoyance, but he remained quiet allowing the man a chance to put forth his opinion.

"If you are asking me what I believe to be the right course of action for our people, then I suppose I do have an idea that might quench the humans' desire to fight with us without leading to violence." Gwendal admitted, staring blankly at the younger male.

"That's great." Yuuri encouraged, leaning forwards so that he had to look up at the man from under the brim of his cap with large eyes. "Would you care to elaborate on that plan for the rest of us?"

Gwendal turned his head to the side slightly, trying to subtly hide his soft blush after witnessing Yuuri's unconscious puppy dog eyes. He coughed.

"Gunter."

"We tribes men know of an ancient weapon that can only be touched by our true demon king." Gunter elaborated "According to the legend it is so powerful that once it has been put into motion, it will burnt 'til the end of the world. The ultimate weapon: Morgif."

"Pardon? Mor- gives?" Yuuri asked, unable to comprehend the word as it had no translation that he knew of in Japanese.

"No." Gunther schooled "It is pronounced Mor-gif. Eight generations ago the king had put it into motion one last time, and ever since then it's whereabouts have remained unknown."

"But, you do know where it in now, right? Otherwise you would not make a plan including a weapon you have no idea of how to possess"

"I understand," Wolfram said, speaking for the first time since they had arrived in the room. Yuuri wondered if the blonde was still bitter about how he had patted down Anissina to check for weapons earlier that day. "by having the King go and find this powerful weapon the surrounding countries will be too scared of its power to dare try and invade. That is a brilliant plan, Aniki."

"I see, then in that case." Yuuri interjects, quickly glancing at Wolfram. "Please tell me where this weapon is so that I can quickly bring Mor-gifts back as soon as possible."

"It's Morgif," Gunther once again corrects. "it's in a far away undeveloped land called Vandavi Island in the Simuran territory beyond the sea. However I cannot let His Majesty go there."

"I'm afraid you'll have to." Conrart objects from his place beside Wolfram. "We cannot do it alone since the King s the only one who can touch it."

"I said no!" Gunther snapped motherly, receiving a short glance from Gwendal who had excused himself from the conversation to continue with his work while the rest of them bicker.

"Well I say yes. You cannot control me, Gunther, and it is in your own best interest that you do not try to." After a pause Yuuri continued "I suppose, chances are that Morgif is a sword, or at least I hope so considering it is the only weapon I have received any training in, other than my own body. It would make sense, considering that most famous weapons are swords: Excalibur, Ragnarock, are just some examples of mythical holy swords that have been used to defeat powerful opponents back on Earth."

"It's not Holy, you wimp!" Wolfram snapped, glaring at the black haired male. Yuuri frowned.

"Obviously not, we're demons after all! I'm not that stupid, you brat!" Wolfram flushed in annoyance.

"I wouldn't bet on it, and why do you feel the need to insult when I was only trying to correct you on your assumption that it would be a Holy sword and not a Demon sword, you no good cheater!"

"I'm not a cheater!"

"Yes you are! You did it right in front of my eyes just today! Touching Anissina like that in public when you have a perfectly willing fiancée like me who would be happy to provide any physical contact you may crave is completely unacceptable!"

"I was not feeling her up, Brat. I was only checking her for weapons since I couldn't figure out why everyone found her so scary. It's not my fault your so insecure that you get jealous over the smallest things."

"Boys, I refuse to accommodate domestic arguments in my office. If you feel the need to scream at each other, then feel free to do so in your own personal space, now get out!" Gwendal ordered, having stood up from his seat and slammed his hands upon his desk causing the rooms occupants to jump in surprise from the loud noise.

Not yet ready to give up the argument, but also unwilling to face his older brother's wrath, Wolfram swiftly grabbed the younger man by the scruff of his black shirt and proceed to drag him out of the office and down to his own private quarters.

"Hey!" Yuuri yelped in surprise, raising his hands to ensure that his hat did not fall off while his body was roughly jolted by the blonds anger fuelled actions. _Maybe I shouldn't have teased an overly jealous and possessive guy who is capable of burning me down to the bone, or at least through to my heart._


End file.
